


Shimada Bakery

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly shimada bros, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hanzo and Genji leave the Shimada clan together, Hanzo tries his best, Happy Ending, M/M, McCree is a flirt, Overwatch doesn't fall, Running a bakery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: When Hanzo was 18, he took Genji and ran from the Shimada clan with the help of Overwatch. For fifteen years Hanzo devoted himself to their cause. From taking down his former clan to fighting the rise of Talon.Now a days Hanzo runs a simple bakery with his brother Genji and his wife Angela. Trying out new cookie recipes and making sure the business stays afloat.All is well until one Jesse McCree, an agent of Blackwatch, stumbles into the bakery one night and Hanzo is confronted with his past associates and must avoid getting involved.Of course Jesse doesn't make anything easy and soon Hanzo's drawn back into the world of political intrigue and is forced to assist Overwatch once more.





	1. Hanzo Makes a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Here we go! This is going to be fun. So Hanzo was a member of Overwatch but quit at wanting to help Genji and Angela fulfill their dream of running a bakery. Occasionally he helped Blackwatch but he served Overwatch some number of years. This isn't canon at all and I'm running with the idea that they're still up and running.  
> As for the Shimada clan, not sure how they play into this yet but Hanzo never killed Genji (obviously).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada has had enough of his family's manipulation. They intend to kill Genji. He will not allow that to happen. Luckily there is an organization out there that can come to their aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord almighty! I really don't have a reason for taking so long to complete this. Halfway through writing I suddenly back tracked and wanted to add more context and well.  
> To those just joining, this is as non-canon as it gets. A simple idea I had ages ago that kind of spiraled out of control.  
> For those returning, I have added some new chapters in the beginning to help flesh my idea out!  
> Hope everyone reading enjoys and again sorry for the massive delay.

Hanzo felt the anxiety in his stomach threaten to boil over. He was told an operative would make come and make contact with him.

Well, Hanzo had his eyes glued to the door and hadn’t seen anyone who might’ve fit Overwatch’s profile walk into the ramen shop. The hoodie covering his face left just enough visibility for him to eye the door.

This was a mistake.

He’d made sure he hadn’t been followed but somehow his father was doing it now.

_Genji._

A steady breath calms his heart rate, just enough to stop him from panicking and having his heart stop beating all together.

There was no turning back now.

Genji would be proud of him. Genji. Probably at the arcade by this time of day.

Idly Hanzo hoped his brother didn’t have some serious lover. Not that Hanzo would allow him to stay in Japan regardless.

A dark skinned man wearing a beanie walked in, spotting Hanzo easily and casually makes his way to him. Taking a seat, the man doesn’t look his way. “Nice to meet you Shimada.”

“I was beginning to worry you would not show.”

The man chuckled, flagging down a waitress and ordering lunch. Hanzo wondered how the man could eat in a situation like this.

“I hear you’re looking to help Overwatch take down your family. Seems a bit too good to be true.” Hanzo swallowed thickly, forcing his hands to stop shaking.

“They wish to kill my brother. He does not bend as the clan wishes.”

Genji was 15 and reckless. As all 15 year olds should be. Not that any bearing the Shimada name should engage in such frivolous acts of defiance. Hanzo could not believe it at first.

Hearing the elders convince his father it was the right thing to do. The worst might have been hearing his father concede they had a point.

_Why have the two? Hanzo was sufficient._ It would not be the first time the Shimada's had wiped away a stain on their name.

The man hummed, finger tapping the table slowly.

“You’re serious then?” Hanzo nodded, turning to meet the mans eyes.

“Without a doubt. They will not take Genji from me. I will not follow them anymore.”

The man met Hanzo’s gaze, chuckling at how familiar it felt to a rough cowboy he’d picked up a few months ago. “I’m starting to see why Jack sent me here. Listen. Get your brother and be on the roof of your estate tonight. Bring what you need, once we’re gone, we won’t be returning.”

“Will my brother be allowed to start a new life? Only I am going to be assisting Overwatch.” This was not to be Genji’s fight.

“Yeah yeah. You’ll go over the fine details once we take off.” The waitress returned and the man happily dug into his ramen. Hanzo felt relieved, elated and sick all at once.

Overwatch had heard his plea.

They would save Genji. And him.

One wrong move would cost them everything though.

*

“What did you say?” Genji slapped a hand over his mouth as the cook eyed him wearily. Hanzo waved the cook off, picking up his bowl of rice and eating slowly. His stomach had been in knots since the afternoon, eager to speak to Genji when they met for dinner.

Often Genji didn't return until early in the morning but Hanzo had requested his presence before leaving to meet the Overwatch operative.

“I have, arranged for us to leave the country. Leave this place for good.” Genji’s mouth hung open, still in disbelief.

“Is it-?” Hanzo nodded and Genji wanted to shout at the moon. He hadn’t believed Hanzo’s claim of fathers intentions. Until he snuck back in one night and heard him talking with the elders. Genji's antics had gone on long enough in their eyes.

Suddenly Hanzo’s claim hadn’t sounded too outrageous.

“Holy shit I can’t believe-“ Hanzo silences Genji with a touch to his shoulder, their father entering.

“Good evening father.”

Both sons bowed slightly and Sojiro eyed them, cold and calculating as always. “Hanzo, tomorrow starts your official preparations to take over the clan.”

Hanzo stood, shoulders straight as he bowed to his father, “of course. I have been looking forward to this.” Sojiro nodded in approval, a weary eye meeting Genji’s.

“This is wonderful news brother, congratulations.” With that, their father strode off and the brothers made eye contact, nodding at each other.

*

Their father must have been anticipating this. Security was three times heavier than usual that night, causing Hanzo no end of panic. He could feel his hair starting to grey already.

“Relax brother, I have snuck in and out of the castle enough to know the secret paths. Come.” Genji had to accommodate for Hanzo’s bow in his route but it wasn’t anything hard.

Just meant they had to avoid the narrowest of spaces. Hanzo can’t believe when they finally reach the roof, nearly tearing up at seeing the moon shine above them.

They had 5 minutes to spare, only having one close call with a guard trying to change up his route. It seemed too easy. Something had to go wrong.

A sudden gust of wind and loud engine rumbling have both brothers spin to see a transport ship coming in, a ladder dangling. The guards below all sound the alarm and Hanzo ushers Genji up first as the ship comes to a halt. “

Hanzo!” Hanzo has his foot in the ladder when he hears his fathers cry. The unbridled rage in his fathers eyes freezes him in place.

“This is a mistake Hanzo!” Hanzo closes his eyes, steels his nerve and quickly climbs the ladder.

Gunfire breaks out and Hanzo is grazed in the back of the leg when a hand pulls him into the ship. “Go!!” The man from earlier places Hanzo on a small bench and grabs bandages for his wound.

“We did it. Holy shit Hanzo!!” Genji is practically dancing around the ship, eyes wide as he takes everything in.

“It’s nice to meet you at last Hanzo.” A blonde man steps forward, offering his hand for Hanzo to shake.

“Of course.”

“My name is Jack Morrison. You’ve met Gabriel Reyes.” Gabriel gives a grunt, examine Hanzo’s leg before wrapping it with bandages.

“This is my brother Genji.” Morrison shakes his hand too, chuckling at Genji’s enthusiasm.

“We are working on setting Genji up at a public high school, we have a fake last name on file, to avoid any questions.”

“What about Hanzo?”

“Do not worry about me Genji. I am going to be helping bring them down.” Genji freezes, eyes going wide as Hanzo avoids his stunned gaze.

“Easy you two. Nothing is immediately happening. For now, just relax.” Genji sits beside Hanzo, drawing his brother into a crushing hug.


	2. Adjusting Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo must make the shift from heir to a criminal empire to Overwatch's latest recruit.

~2 Months Later~

Hanzo lay awake in his bed, rolling over with a drawn out groan. Overwatch wasn’t quite what he expected. Not that he’d known what to expect but this wasn’t it.

Somehow it didn’t occur to him a global organization like this would have so many damned people working for it. Crowds shouldn't bother him, for gods sake how many meetings with other clans had his father forced him through.

Many of his new "teammates" insisted on pestering him, the infamous Shimada Traitor, as some had taken to calling him. Bastards. It took all of his will power not to strike them down.

Deciding tonight was another long sleepless one, Hanzo dressed and made his way to one of the smaller, less used kitchens. The Watchpoint he was stationed in was nice enough, Hanzo found it easy enough to slip away unnoticed. He took his meals with the others sometimes, if only to prove he was trying to assimilate.

Being as new as he was, Hanzo felt like he might be going a bit stir crazy. His official paperwork hadn't processed yet so really there wasn't much for him to do. In the kitchen, Hanzo pulled out his phone. Somewhere online he had read that baking was something people did to pass the time and help with stress.

It was worth a shot. Getting the ingredients hadn't been hard, an email of all things was sent to agents on a rotating schedule, stating a request for supplies. Hanzo had gotten his last week and figured Overwatch could spare him some eggs, flour, sugar and chocolate chips.

He doesn’t notice he has a guest until a sudden sneeze has him nearly drop his bowl of dough. Spinning around, prepared to berate any fool who dare sneak up on him, he freezes at the sight of a young girl. Her black hair is messy and she has a baggy blue Overwatch hoodie around her shoulders.

With an eyebrow raised, she looks rather amused at the sight of Hanzo in a half-aborted battle stance.

“Hey.”

Hanzo doesn’t have a clue what to say so he settles for, “greetings.”

Luckily the girl is prepared to lead the conversation, “I’ve heard about you. Shimada right?” Hanzo bristles, turning his attention back to his dough as the oven alerts him it’s hit the appropriate temperature.

“I have abandoned all rights to the name Shimada.” It hurt to say but the girl doesn’t laugh like others have. Many not understanding. Maybe because he’s stuck with all of these new recruits.

“I get that. My mom says you did the right thing. And can I help?”

“I suppose so?" He steps aside, unsure of how she can help. "Who might your mother be?” The girl walks up to Hanzo, holding the pan still as he drops small spoonfuls of dough. Looking towards her, she’s smiling at the promise of cookies. He can’t help but do the same, the smile reminding him of Genji.

“Ana Amari. I’m Fareeha by the way.” _Amari. Amari. Amari?_ Why does that name sound familiar?

_Oh._

Hanzo drops the spoon and as it clatters to the counter he gapes at Fareeha, “your mother is the famous sniper?”

Any sniper worth his training had heard of Ana Amari. The famous marksman of Overwatch, the stories of her ranging from impossible to godlike. And here Hanzo was making cookies with her daughter at some god awful hour in the morning.

“Yep! We’re here cause mom is going through the new recruits. She hasn’t seen you though.” Hanzo flushes a bit, offering Fareeha the spoon as he holds the pan.

He doesn’t trust his hands that much. Fareeha grabs the spoon with enthusiasm, going to work. She's uneven in her distribution of dough but Hanzo can't help but smile at her eagerness. “I do not, associate, much with the new recruits.”

“They’re kind of assholes. I hear you. They seem fixated on this Shimada Traitor thing.”

“Fareeha! Language!” Hanzo stiffens, his knuckles going white as he grasps the tray for dear life. Daring to turn his head, there stands Ana Amari, tall and proud and arms crossed glaring at Fareeha. The look reminds Hanzo too much of his own mother when she was alive, tears threatening at the sudden thought. What would she have said at the turn of events?

“I will need to talk to that boy about his language as well.” Ana suddenly notices Hanzo trying to shrink away, a soft smile gracing her face. “You must be Hanzo! Somehow I keep missing you around base.”

Hanzo would never admit to being such a tongue-tied and conversationally stilted 18 year old. When his mouth flapped open a few times and no words came out, Ana only laughed.

"I have seen some of your training scores. I can imagine why you choose to practice at two in the morning but Overwatch is a team effort Mr. Shimada."

"Of course ma'am!" Hanzo wished for nothing more than to fade into the shadows. He was far too flustered for his own good and now both Amari's were sharing a strange look. Fareeha nodded after a moment, grabbing Hanzo's wrist.

"Can we put the cookies in the oven?"

Hanzo cast a glance Ana's way, relieved at the small nod he got, "of course. This is my first time making cookies though. I cannot promise they will be any good." Ana walked into the kitchen, grabbing an oven mitt and ushering the other two back as she set the tray in. Didn’t need anyone burning themselves.

"You never get anywhere without taking some risks.” The hidden meaning isn’t lost on Hanzo. If he could find the courage to run from the family that had threatened Genji, Hanzo could make Overwatch work. Would make it work.

“Of course ma’am.”

Ana smirked, “so polite too. I am glad to have finally met you. Will you be at breakfast? Afterwards I’m having a gun safety and training exercise.”

“I will. Thank you Captain Amari.” Fareeha chuckled as Ana scrunched her nose. Not many people were so formal.

“Ms. Amari will do just fine Hanzo.” The three talked a while as the cookies baked, Hanzo getting more and more tired. Never in his life had he socialized so much. The cookies finally finished and Hanzo allowed Fareeha and Ana to take half the batch to go. They all needed sleep.

“Night Hanzo!” Hanzo waved the two goodnight, giving a small bow before returning to his room and collapsed onto his bed, a new resolve to committing to Overwatch.

~

“Look who’s joining us!” An obnoxious brunet jerked his thumb in Hanzo’s direction as he entered the range. Breakfast he’d secluded himself in a corner, not quite ready to become a social butterfly.

Much of the confidence he built in the night fading away as soon as he made his way out of his room. Counting to ten, Hanzo didn’t pay him any mind, focusing on prepping his bow. Ana stood on the other side of the practice area, shouting orders to various new recruits. She gave Hanzo a nod to continue, just happy he was there at a reasonable time.

Emptying his mind, Hanzo focused on the weight of the bow in his hand. It was far simpler than his Storm Bow but it would work well enough for practice purposes. Ana watched from the corner of her eye as she went over basic gun safety to the others. The first few arrows are merely a warm up. Pull back, deep breath and release. Hanzo nearly drops the bow after the first shot, mind reeling at how long it feels like it’s been since he was doing this at his former estate.

Why now it strikes him, he isn't sure. Perhaps because it was during the day, he was no stranger to late night practicing. From the finest teachers money could buy to working for an organization to take down his crime syndicate family. He isn’t sure how long he shoots on auto pilot, mind a thousand miles away.

“Holy shit man! That’s incredible!” Years of training is the only thing to keep Hanzo from shooting the sudden voice behind him.

“No kidding! Man Shimada, you’ve been holding out on us!” Hanzo spun around, eyes wide at the crowd behind him.

“Damn. Never seen someone use a bow before! Do that again!” Hanzo’s head spun around in utter panic, eyes landing on Ana who gestured with her hands to go on.

Clearing his throat, Hanzo spoke slowly, “I am willing to but can I ask you all back up a bit? I require space to properly shoot.” The crowd obliged, questions flying every which way. Hanzo struggled to keep up with them all but he eventually smiled at the cheers for his shooting. Ana eventually shepherds everyone back to practice, a few recruits inviting Hanzo to join them for lunch once training is over.

Hanzo accepts.

*

“Brother! How are you doing?” Genji’s voice is loud over the phone but Hanzo only laughs, lying on his bed.

“Better. I believe I may be making friends.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Hanzo scoffed, relishing in hearing Genji laugh.

“It is exhausting. How is school going?” “

Good! It’s interesting how public education works!” Hanzo smiled as Genji continued on. He’d met some cute girl and they were working on a history project together.

When Hanzo finally hung up, he fell asleep easily. He felt better than he had since meeting Reyes that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is best mom fight me.


	3. Meeting an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji reflects on how his life has changed while also meeting a lovely young woman by the name of Angela Ziegler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the reason I even wanted to expand this story was to give Genji and Angela more spotlight.

~4 years later~

Genji is sitting in the library studying when he sees her. Hanzo had suggested using the library as a place of quiet. Not that he would really know, he was off saving the world.

_Jerk._

It had been who knows how long since he’d been able to really hold a conversation with Hanzo. His brother insisted on throwing himself head first into Overwatch. The last year or so he always seemed to be busy.

Talons rise was making the news constantly. Genji didn’t like the idea of Hanzo having to be on the front lines against one of the most prominent terrorist organizations in the entire world.

Hanzo hadn’t even been able to celebrate Genji’s 18th birthday until a month after the fact. He’d made up for it with a lot of interesting souvenirs and gifts but it still stung.

His friend nudged his ribs, startling Genji from his melancholy. “You ok dude?”

Genji nodded, trying to return his attention to his business textbook. If he dwelt on the fact, it was probably a family thing to succeed in business.

Raising his head, he catches sight of a beautiful young woman entering the library. Holy crap. His entire mood flips as his mind goes blank.

“Excuse me, I’m here to pick up some library loans.” The blonde angel was over at the circulation desk, dressed in a baggy sweater and had her pulled into a loose ponytail. Genji couldn’t help stare, earning him a few nudges from his friends.

“Dude. Pick up your jaw.” “Or go say something.”

The angel turned, meeting Genji’s eyes and smiling. She grabbed her books, thanked the person working the desk and with a flip of her hair, walked off. Her arms were packed with books and as she was pushing the door open with her hip, the one on the top of the pile fell. Genji was up quick as a flash, grabbing the heavy medical dictionary.

“I believe you dropped this?” The angel chuckled, gesturing for Genji to put it back.

“Why thank you.” Her accent had Genji’s blood racing.

“Can I offer you some help? Those books look heavy.”

“How sweet!” Genji forced down a groan as he took the books. Dang they were heavy. Glancing at them, his suspicions were confirmed. Med student. He liked a smart woman.

“My name is Angela Ziegler.” Straight forward too.

“Genji Shimada.” Her eyes widened at his last name but she didn’t push it. Most people didn’t. Hanzo insisted he not give his name so easily but Hanzo wasn’t here now was he? Genji had insisted his real name be used for college. With how far the Shimada clan had fallen, many didn’t even to think to make the connection anymore.

“Where are you off to miss Ziegler?”

“I am meeting friends in the technology center. We are working on a project.” She gave her head a small nod in approval at Genji’s formality.

“Must be something important for all of these!” Genji flexed his arms, trying to stretch them a bit.

“We must create a diagram of a part of the human body. All of these are for reference. My group will have nothing less than perfect accuracy.”

“Impressive!”

They chatted the walk across campus, Genji grateful he managed to keep walking and not need to stop. It wasn’t until he set the books in front of Angela’s friends that his arms screamed at him. “Thank you very much Genji! I hope to see you around.”

Genji practically bounced all the way back to the library.

*

“Hanzo I have a date!” He heard Hanzo sigh into his phone. It’d been a week since he first met Angela and now they were going to get dinner off campus. Almost a month since he’d been able to get a hold of his brother.

“Congratulations Genji.” The flat delivery had Genji tsk sharply.

“Wow way to be a brother. Come on Hanzo!” He heard a few voices in the background, Hanzo shushing them.

“Apologies. It has been a hectic week. Everybody is telling me to sleep.” Genji felt a small pang of guilt. He knew working for Overwatch wasn’t easy, especially with how big they were getting.

“Well let me let you go then.”

“What? You aren’t going to tell me about her?” Genji laughed as Hanzo chuckled.

“It has been 76 hours since I last slept. I think I can last another hour or two to talk to you Genji. It has been, too long since we really spoke.” Any resentment Genji had thought towards Hanzo earlier in the day faded in an instant. Genji spared no details, Hanzo chiming in to give his opinion and prove he was still listening.

“Well, best of luck to you Genji. If she can handle your obnoxious use of emojis, she must have the patience of a saint.” “Rude! You’re the only one who has a problem with them!!”

“Do let me know how it goes. I have a bit of downtime so I’ll have my phone on me.” “Sounds good. Sleep well brother.”

~

Genji was bouncing off the walls. Hanzo was patient in reassuring Genji it would go fine.

“You will hurt yourself if you do not relax. It’s just dinner yes?” Genji groaned. Hanzo’s reassurances, while heartfelt, often bordered on practicality.

“Brother!!” Genji flopped onto his bed, thankful his roommate was working. He had the room to himself. A female voice cackles as a door squeaks open, startling Genji to nearly dropping his phone.

“Everything ok Hanzo? We can hear shouting down the hall.” Hanzo laughed and Genji relaxed.

“Apologies Fareeha. My brother has a date and I’m trying to calm him down.”

“Gotcha. Well, try and keep it down. Oh, knock her dead!” Genji heard Hanzo shoo her away. Checking the time, Genji sighed,

“I need to be going. Bye brother. Take care!” “You’ll be fine Genji.” If only he could believe that. Angela had suggested dinner off campus, agreeing to meet him over there.

Before getting to the restaurant, Genji stopped by a local florist, getting the nicest rose he could find. He sees Angela standing by the door as he get to the restaurant and his heart skips a beat, She looked like a literal angel, wearing a gentle cream colored dress with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

The lights from the restaurant providing a gentle glow around her. Turning, she saw him staring and gave a small wave. Genji snapped from his daze, striding up to her, rose outstretched.

"For you, though it can hardly compare." Angela gave a small giggle as she accepted the rose, holding it to her nose and breathing deeply.

"I love roses, thank you Genji. Shall we?"

Genji slipped around her, grabbing the door and opening it with a small bow, "after you."

"So polite," Angela walked in, giving her name for the reservation. The two were seated quickly and given menus.

"I have not had a chance to visit this place before, it's nice." Genji looked around, enjoying the simple decorum. A simple bistro.

Quaint, cozy and perfect for small talk. "I am glad you approve, I come here often. I'm a regular of sorts."

"What do you recommend then?" Angela quirked a brow, lifting her menu, "without knowing your diet restrictions and preferences, that is rather dangerous to leave the decision in my hand."

Genji couldn't help laughing, "a doctor through and through huh?" She merely shrugged, "things like this are important to be aware of."

“That is true. Well, luckily I don’t have any food allergies.”

Angela let out a hmm, contemplating. “Oh, they actually have a ramen dish available. Check the second page of the menu.”

Intrigued, Genji did, carefully reading the description. One small detail caught his eye, solidifying his resolve. _Inspired by Hanamura’s very own Rikimaru!_  

“You know, I am originally from Hanamura. I shall have to test it’s authenticity!”

“What was it that led to you moving to the states?” A waiter walked by, taking their orders. Genji getting the ramen, Angela setting for a fish meal.

“That is a long story. The short version is I had a falling out with my family. My brother brought me here.”

Genji sighed. It had already been four years.

“I didn’t know you had a brother. Does he go to the same school?”

“Oh no. My brother is, a working man, so to speak.”

Angela looked suspicious at his tone. “Working man? If you say so.” Thankfully she dropped the topic.

“What about you? Where are you from Angela? I can’t quite place your accent.”

“Switzerland. My fathers company transferred him here a few years ago.” “Interesting. What made you want to pursue medicine?” Angela’s face lit up as she went on.

Their food eventually arrived, Genji blinking away tears at how familiar the ramen was. Perhaps next time Hanzo visited he would bring him here. They stayed almost two hours, chatting and having a good time.

“I had a great time Genji,” the two were side by side going back to the dorms.

“I’m glad to hear. We should do this again.” He cast a glance at her, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes met his, a smirk forming as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“We should. Good night Genji.” Angela quickly retreated into her dorm as Genji rubbed his flushed cheek.

He couldn't wait to tell Hanzo.


	4. Sweet as a Cookie

Hanzo's eyes flew open precisely two minutes before his 5 am alarm. Last week had been three minutes so he considered that progress. Sitting up in bed, he stretched a bit before standing, tapping his phone right as the obnoxious alarm began beeping.

He'd give Genji and Angela some more time, neither of them adapting well to waking so early. They were better at running the front anyhow, selling and spreading the name of Shimada Bakery.

Baking was where his specialty was. It was nice, tranquil and peaceful. They had a nice apartment right across the street from their shop so Hanzo dressed quickly and took the stairs down to the first floor. Across the small two lane street and there he was. By the time he was at the door, he had his hair pulled into its usual ponytail.

Each of them had a key to the shop. Hanzo's was on him at all time, allowing him to come use the bakery's kitchen whenever inspiration struck. Today he was feeling cookies. What kind remained to be seen but something about today already seemed a cookie kind of day.

  
*

  
Genji and Angela meandered down around eight, fueled by a full nights sleep and coffee. At seeing the array of cookies Hanzo had already prepared, both could only stare with wide eyes.

"Good grief brother." Hanzo startled from his baking zone, spinning with his arms still full with a large metal bowl and mixing spoon. The three mixers they had were coated in other cookie mixes and Hanzo liked the feeling of hand mixing dough.

"What? Today is a cookie kind of day." Hanzo stuck his tongue out as Angela laughed, gingerly taking one of the sugar cookies that were laid out. She let out a soft sigh of pure joy as she ate it.

"I'm certainly not going to complain. Come Genji, let's start getting these in the display cases!"

"You know if you would get out there I'm sure someone would tolerate you for the sake of these cookies!" Genji's laugh was cut off as Angela punched his arm.

"Genji! Don't you listen to him Hanzo!"

Hanzo only laughed, "I have yet to listen to him on anything and the day I do it the day you know I've been replaced."

"Rude brother!" Hanzo only laughed, grabbing a baking sheet and prepping it for more cookies.

"Go, we have an hour until we open. The muffins are already baked and ready to go as well."

Nine am rolled around and within ten minutes they were on a roll. Familiar faces stopping by to see what Hanzo decided today's theme was and many new faces curious by all the cookies in the window display. No one left disappointed.

Around noon, things slowed down and Hanzo ushered Genji and Angela to the back to take a break from running the front.  
He was reclining on the counter when the door opened and the bell gave a gentle jingle. Cracking one eye open, he soon bolted upright as Gabriel Reyes walked in.

The man was in what could be considered civilian clothes but he still wore a damn beanie. He smirked at seeing Hanzo's discomfort.

"That any way to greet an old friend Shimada?"

"We were never friends Reyes. What do you want." Hanzo wasn't in the mood for games, the good mood of the day quickly souring.

"Easy. Just wanted to see how things are going. Not everyday an agent decides to quit to help his brother run a bakery." Reyes slowly approached the case, whistling at the sight of stacks of cookies.

"Enough! What. Do. You. Want." Hanzo kept his voice as low as he could, not wanting to tip off Genji or Angela.

"I told you." At Hanzo's glare, Reyes shrugged. "Look. I have an agent in the area looking into potential Talon activity. Figured I should let you know. You see a stupid kid running round at night, don't be concerned."

"A kid? Has Blackwatch lowered the age requirement since I've left?" Reyes let out a sharp bark of laughter, digging out his wallet and pulling out a five.

"No, no. He's a, well, he's been my shadow for a while and this is really his first solo mission like this. Now what'll a 5 get me?" Hanzo glowered at the man but went to the register.

"I suppose a five can get you two chocolate chip." Reyes grinned as Hanzo took a napkin, gently grabbing two cookies.

"Hell yes. God. If you weren't such a demon, I'd say I missed your cookies the most."

"Very funny. So what's this agents name?" Reyes gestured for him to wait a minute, mouth full of cookie.

"Goes by McCree." Hanzo raised an eyebrow. In his time with Overwatch, he'd heard of this infamous McCree. Reyes' pet project, as Morrison always referred to him as. Plucked outta Deadlock at 17.

"You call him a kid? Is he not around my age?" Reyes shrugged, licking one finger.

"Listen. You're all kids to me. He's a seasoned agent but never done much recon like this before." The request was there. Hanzo always did have a hard time saying no to Reyes.

"Fine. I will keep an eye out for this infamous McCree." The door opened once more and Reyes gave a quick wave.

"Thanks Shimada!" Hanzo but his lip, cursing under his breath.

*

"Another day, another four thousand cookies sold!" Genji collapsed into a chair as Angela flipped the lock on the door and turned the sign. The sun had set and Angela took a moment to admire how the street lights glowed.

"Come Genji. Let's finish cleaning up. Then you and Angela can go home."

"Oh no brother. You are NOT staying here another night! Come, you need to sleep!"

"Nonsense Genji. There are preparations to be done-" a sudden gunshot silenced the conversation and everyone dropped to the floor. Hanzo ducked behind the counter as Angela and Genji scrambled to join him.

"What the hell was tha-" Hanzo could see a dark figure rapidly approaching as he peaked up. With a grunt he drew his bow from its hiding spot behind the counter.

The figure jumped, crashing through the window. Angela screamed as glass went everywhere and Hanzo jumped onto the counter, arrow nocked and pulled back.

"Son of a bitch. Fuck! Reyes is gonna kill me..." the mystery man slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head and muttering to himself. He didn't even seem aware he had company.

Hanzo intended to fix that.

A sudden thunk as the arrow landed right beside his hand had the man scramble around and Hanzo nocked a new arrow immediately, hopping from the counter and putting his arrow eye level.

Whoever the man was, Hanzo wasn't impressed. Dressed in black body armor, tacky cowboy boots, a dark poncho looking thing and a cowboy hat.

Certainly didn't look like Talon.

Wait. He'd said Reyes would kill him.

"Son of a bitch."

"Now, hold on there gorgeous." Both men freeze at the nickname and the cowboy only chuckles nervously as Hanzo's hand twitches.

"Ok scratch that. Please hold on." Slowly the cowboy tried standing, Hanzo backing up to allow him. Angela and Genji stand as well, all four flicking their attention between everyone. Hanzo remains glued to the cowboy.

"Who. Are. You." Hanzo had to make sure. He would certainly be exchanging words with Reyes.

"Well, that's a good damn question." Oh yeah. This was Reyes'.

"You are McCree then." McCree balks at being called out, the hand inching towards his hip freezing.

"Now how'd you-"

"Get Reyes on the phone. Now." Hanzo adjusted his stance, preparing to earnestly fire.

"Fine fine! Goddamn." McCree grumbles as he digs out his communicator and puts Reyes on speaker.

"Kid this had better be good."

"Reyes." Reyes chokes on his tongue at hearing Hanzo.

"Shimada?? McCree you fucking idiot! When you said bakery I didn't- son of a bitch. What's the damage Shimada?"

"What the hells going on?" Genji slips from behind the counter, approaching McCree with eyebrows furrowed. Angela tries holding him back but goes with him.

"Jesus Christ Jesse. You got civilians involved?"

"Hey there boss. It ain't my fault!"

"Shimada I'll be there shortly. Make sure that idiot doesn't go anywhere." With that the call ends with a click and McCree shuffles awkwardly.

"Seems you know my boss. Wait. Shimada??"

"Sit." Hanzo gestures to a chair, McCree gently brushing away the glass shards.

"Never thought there'd be a day I'd meet the Shimada." McCree chuckled, relaxing immediately.

"Shut up."

"Easy sugar. Lower your bow. I'd be suicidal to run from Reyes." Reluctantly Hanzo did, if only because his arms were getting tired. He was out of practice.

"Hanzo, you know this man? I thought you were done with Overwatch??" Genji was livid and Hanzo shot him a glare.

"I am. Reyes stopped in earlier to say hello. He warned me this fool was in town."

"I'm right here ya know?" McCree adjusted his serape and Hanzo noted the prosthetic left arm.

"Duly noted." McCree tsked at Hanzo's glare.

"Aw come on. Anyone ever tell ya frown too much and your face'll stick like that?"

After a tense pause, McCree's stomach growled and Angela burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Would you like a cookie Mr. McCree?" Hanzo gawked at her as she filled a small plate with leftover cookies.

"I'd love some cookies ma'am!"

"Do enjoy." Angela only smiled at Hanzo, who was sputtering.

"The man just broke our window!"

"And he's hungry. I'm sure this Reyes will make sure we are properly compensated."

McCree let out a drawn out moan as he scarfed down two cookies at once.

"God damn! Who's the genius in the kitchen?" Genji chuckled, using his thumb to gesture at Hanzo.

"Truly? Good grief sweetheart. You're amazin'!" Hanzo fought down the blush rising and suddenly a car came to a halt outside the store. Reyes jumped out, looking mad as hell. He stepped through the broken window, grimacing at the mess.

"Jesse!" Reyes immediately approached McCree, grabbing a handful of his serape and shaking him violently.

"I get you a chance to do a mission like this and you immediately blow it!" McCree stood as Reyes dragged him up.

"Lay off! Someone took a shot and I needed cover!"

"So you break into a bakery??"

"Easy Reyes." Morrison couldn't help but chuckle as he entered, slowly examine the store.

"It is good to see you Hanzo." Hanzo gave a small bow.

"As you sir." Genji floundered a bit, unable to decide who to look at.

"Listen. It is late. Hanzo, I will have some men come by tomorrow to clean this place up. All damages will be taken care of."

"That is fine. We are closed tomorrow anyhow." Tuesdays a good day to rest. Of course Hanzo usually spent his day here, thinking of the weeks specials.

"Excellent. Well, if you are free then perhaps you could come meet with me? I have a, proposition, for you." Morrison gestured for Reyes and McCree to leave. Hanzo doing the same for Genji and Angela.

"You two go." The men spoke in tandem but no one dared laugh.

McCree shot Hanzo a wink before Reyes kicked him out, Genji unlocking the door so everyone poured out. Reyes and McCree went into the car while Angela and Genji crossed the street.

Hanzo and Morrison sighed before sharing a laugh.

"I'm sure you'd like to know what I'm going to ask but I do ask you wait until tomorrow." Morrison tracked Angela and Genji as they entered the apartment building.

"Fine. I assume someone will come get me from here?"

"If that works for you yes. I'll only be in town one more day before I must return to HQ."

"All right. Have a good night sir." As if a sudden afterthought, Hanzo quickly went to the case, digging out his leftover sugar cookies.

"Ah! Thank you! Good night Hanzo." Hanzo watched Morrison leave, as he opened the car door he caught an inkling of the lecture McCree was currently receiving.

Served the cowboy right.


	5. More of a Pie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets asked a huge favor and McCree is (slightly) bullied by his superiors.  
> Also Genji doesn't trust the cowboy.

Hanzo groaned at the sight before him. Why would Morrison find it a good idea to send the cowboy to get him? Must have been Reyes' idea.

Bastard.

McCree sat on his motorcycle, laughing at Hanzo's misery. He was dressed in a simple plaid shirt and jeans, sitting by the curb as the store was being cleaned.

He looked good, seeing the man in the light and seeing how his brown hair shone had Hanzo shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Let's get goin' then, sweetie!" Hanzo snatched the helmet from McCree's outstretched hands.

Stupid attractive cowboy. Dammit. Not the time.

"Stop with the nicknames." Hanzo had heard them on repeat in his dreams last night. That was not ok.

"Aw come on now! Those cookies were the best damn things I've ever had!" Hanzo put the helmet on, begrudgingly taking a seat behind McCree.

"Hold on tight ok?" Hanzo only nodded, lacing his arms around McCree's waste and holding on for dear life as McCree sped away. Seems Morrison still had a flair for the best, McCree pulled up in the parking lot of the nicest hotel in town.

"Ya know, gotta say, didn' have a chance last night to tell ya but you're a hell of a shot with that bow." Hanzo tugged off his helmet, grimacing at the feeling of how messy his hair was.

"Thank you. You are lucky Reyes thought to tell me of your presence in town. I would have killed you immediately otherwise." McCree laughed at that, running a hand through his own hair.

"You think it woulda been that easy?"

"Absolutely." Another snort and McCree gives Hanzo a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Come on. Morrison just had ta have a view of the city." They enter to hotel and McCree leads them to the elevator, doing a gentlemanly bow before hitting the button. They head to the top floor and to the room right in the middle of the hallway. McCree gives a series of hard and soft knocks and Reyes answers the door after a minute.

"Good. You made it back in one piece. Color me impressed." McCree mutters a few curses in Spanish as Hanzo enters the room.

"Hanzo! Thank you for coming. We're wrapping up a peace conference so have to make this fast. We hear Talon is planning something big. They're set up somewhere in the city but we need help tracking them down." Hanzo furrows his brows, something about Morrison's tone tripping a few alarms.

"Is it standard protocol for Overwatch to ask previous agents?"

"Not at all. But seeing how McCree here isn't Overwatch, we're bending some of the rules." Reyes sat on the bed, scratching the back of his head. Hanzo's eyes widen as he meets McCree's just as stunned expression.

They've both hit the same conclusion.

"No way."

"No way in hell!" Morrison and Reyes both laugh.

"Hanzo, we need your help. We need someone who knows the city and can assist McCree." Damn Hanzo and his weak will.

"I don' need help on this!" McCree is livid but Reyes shuts him down with a sudden string of Spanish.

"Listen kid. We're willing to keep your accident off the record if you're willing to go along with this. And we've already set you up with a room in the same apartment complex. You're stuffs already been moved in, you just have to go get the key."

"What?"

"God damn do both of you need to shout? For Pete's sake." Reyes plugged his ears as Hanzo and McCree bombarded him.

"Gentlemen. Hanzo you will obviously be well compensated for your cooperation." Hanzo clicked his tongue but held his words.

Compensation meant money.

Money certainly wasn't something he was going to object to having more of.

Morrison also didn't ask favors lightly.

"Fine. As a favor to you and thanks for repairing my store."

McCree muttered something but finally sighed, "all right. Fine."

"Excellent! McCree, you have the room right next to Hanzo's. You should get going now so that you might pick up your key and get moved in. Oh, and Hanzo, take this." Morrison held out a very familiar comm and Hanzo gingerly took it.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, one more thing. Hanzo we know how important you're bakery is so please feel free to use Jesse however you see fit." Reyes laughed as McCree's face lit up.

"Wha-? No damn way am I wastin' time at some bake-"

"Easy McCree. We've got reports saying Talon members frequent the bakery. At the moment it's not been anything bad but after last night they make try making a move." Morrison always had to be the voice of reason.

"Well, all right."

*

"Well. That coulda gone way better." McCree had been complaining nonstop down the elevator ride back to the lobby.

"You are lucky you are being given such lenient treatment. Endangering civilians is a pretty serious-"

"Yeah yeah. Trust me Gabe had my damn ear bleedin' last night." Hanzo laughed, nudging McCree out as the doors opened.

"Let us keep my involvement in the mission on the down low please. My brother was unhappy as it is last night." Genji would be furious to hear he's getting involved with Overwatch again.

"How come ya left in the first place? The bits and pieces I heard of ya made you out to be some kinda real demon on the field."

"A story for another time perhaps. Come. Let us get you moved in."

*

"I don't like it Angela. Hanzo is hiding something." Seeing his brother and the cowboy leave that morning had Genji's insides twisting. He'd been pacing around their room all day.

"Please relax. You're going to start going grey like Hanzo is." She meant it teasingly but Genji only groaned and threw himself back onto the bed.

"Why are they back Angela? I- I thought he was done with Overwatch for good." Angela took a gentle seat next to him, running a gentle hand through his hair.

"I don't think he intends to return to active duty if that's what you're afraid of."

"What if he wants to though?" Angela sighed, running a hand down Genji's back as he curled into his side.

"Genji. I had never seen Hanzo so happy the day you asked him to help with the bakery since you told him you proposed to me. You're brother loves you and even in Overwatch that didn't stop."

"I know. I don't like the cowboy either." Angela laughed, gently slapping Genji's shoulder.

"Genji!"

"Did you not hear what he called Hanzo? All the nicknames? Then he winked at him before leaving! That cowboy better watch out."

Angela fell back in a new set of giggles. A sudden knock on the door has them both jump slightly but Angela gets up as there is a harsher pound on the door. She's suspicious as she approaches but can hear Hanzo.

"Fool! Do not try to break it down! These doors aren't the sturdiest!" Glancing through the peephole she sees Hanzo jabbing McCree in the chest.

"Fine! Jeez." Suppressing her amusement, she opens the door.

"Genji we have company." She sidesteps and gestures the men in. Genji pokes his head out of the bedroom and scowls at the sight of the cowboy.

"Very nice place you have here ma'am." McCree gives a tip of his head and notices Genji glaring daggers in his direction. "We didn' get a chance to be properly introduced last night. Names Jesse McCree."

He gives an exaggerated bow and Genji turns to Hanzo, speaking in Japanese.

Hanzo only rolls his eyes as Angela offers a hand to McCree. "It is nice to officially meet you Mr. McCree. I am Angela Shimada, formerly Ziegler."

"An honor." McCree shakes her hand. If Genji wasn't poised like a viper to strike, he might've given her hand a kiss. Just for show but he's not taking any chances.

"Genji! Stop being rude! I'm going to go make some tea." Angela heads into the kitchen and Genji clears his throat as he approaches.

"Nice to meet ya neighbor." Genji looks at McCree's extended hand as if it might burst into flames.

"Neighbor?" Reluctantly he takes it, shaking as hard as he can muster.

"Yep. Moved in next ta Hanzo and gonna be helpin' out your bakery to make up for my incident last night." Hanzo shoots McCree an appreciative glance, the lie is a believable one. Angela emerges with several mugs of green tea, Hanzo takes his and just revels in the steam curling from it. McCree takes his with a smile but Hanzo catches his eyes crinkle in a sort of disgust.

Obviously not a fan of tea. Something to remember.

They stand around chatting for a bit longer before Hanzo glances out the window. The street is clear and the store looks good as new.

"It seems the clean up is finally done. Come McCree. You will assist me with preparations for tomorrow." Hanzo gave a small bow before dragging the cowboy from the apartment.

"What the hell? Let me go!" McCree shakes his arm free as he speeds up to keep up with Hanzo. He groans as Hanzo takes the stairs but won't be the one to suggest the elevator.

"We have much to do and you have much to learn." Hanzo spares the road a small glance before quickly jogging across. He'd seen far to many accidents to consider taking his time.

McCree gives the place a better inspection, seeing it in the light and not coated in glass is a much nicer view.

Hanzo visibly softens in the bakery, his shoulders losing tension and he just takes a moment to enjoy the peace.

While it lasts.

"So, am I helpin' ya in the kitchen? I've got a few bakin' skills up my sleeve." Hanzo raises an eyebrow as McCree flexes an arm and rolls up his sleeves.

"What do you consider a baking skill? A boxed mix will not cut it here." Hanzo deadpanned the last sentence and McCree couldn't stop himself from barking out a surprised laugh.

"You- don't sass me!" McCree is shaking with laughter and Hanzo can't help but notice how his face darkens a bit with a blush.

It was a good look.

"Come. Show me your skills cowboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's more of a pie man?? Tune in next time and I might answer!!


	6. Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree start their partnership in the bakery!!  
> The start of something beautiful hopefully!

Two hours. Genji had lasted two whole hours before storming the bakery, Angela right behind berating him for his distrust.  
As Genji unlocked the door, mouth open to demand answers, the sweet smell of fruit pies overwhelmed him and his mouth slammed shut as his stomach turned.

Hanzo didn't bake pies. Not in large quantities anyhow.

"Oh my!" Angela was quick to hurry to the back, slowly opening the door and bursting out in surprised laughter.

She'd known Hanzo about as long as she had Genji. He'd shown up one night, Angela mistaking him for an intruder. Their first meeting was a bit rough, Angela armed with a baseball bat while an intimidating man with a dragon on his arm tried calming her down.

A bleeding man but another story.

In all her time of knowing the elder Shimada, never did she think she'd see such a sight.

He and McCree seemed relaxed now, both turning to greet her. However they were nearly covered head to toe in flour and bits of dough and chunks of fruit. On the counter laid dozens of mini pies.

Genji peeked over her shoulder and couldn't suppress his own laugh at seeing the two. 

"Laugh all you want. We, had some disagreements about what to bake." Hanzo gave his head a shake, sending flour everywhere.

"Ack! Shake your head elsewhere!" McCree chuckled, taking a few paper towels to try and clean his prosthetic as best he could for now. Flour was literally everywhere though. He'd have a hell of a time cleaning it properly later.

No regrets though.

"I take it you like pies? Hanzo doesn't care for them." Genji stepped forward, hating to admit how damn good the pies looked. 

"Absolutely! Nothin', and I do mean nothin'," McCree shoots Hanzo a humor filled glare, earning him an exaggerated eye roll, "beats a pie!" 

"Hanzo prefers ingesting his sugar a bit more directly." Hanzo flushes, shooting Genji an appalled look.

"That right?" McCree grins, backing up a bit to start dusting his clothes off. 

"Absolutely. Cakes and cookies are easy to pack full of sugar!" Cakes also had icing. Cookies could too. Pies, not so much.

"Nonsense. We have done enough for now, I am going to go shower and get cleaned up. McCree I suggest you do the same." 

"Now that's a million dollar idea if I ever heard one." 

*

It's in the shower Hanzo realizes that McCree is going to have a hard time cleaning his prosthetic. Feeing guilty, half the reason it ended up coated in flour to begin, he dries his hair quickly and makes his way next door. 

He quickly knocks and after a minute of stumbling from inside, the door swings open to a shirtless McCree with a towel around his neck.   
Hanzo refuses to stare at the naked arm.

Or chest. Damn. He does look good.

McCree was more distracted by Hanzo's left arm, his tattoo mostly on display in the simple tanktop he wore. That explained his nickname as an Overwatch agent then. 

Shit, he needed to focus. 

"Oh, hey Hanzo. Uh, gimme a sec and I'll-" 

"I am here to assist with cleaning your arm." McCree blinks, slowly stepping aside to let Hanzo in. He adjusts the towel to hide his left arm, fidgeting with a loose thread. 

"It's fine I got it. Besides it's pretty complicated if your not used ta prosthetics."

Hanzo swallows before clearing his throat. 

"I have, experience with them," Hanzo kneels down and slowly rolls up one pant leg. McCree can only stare as he sees the metal gleam in the light.

"Well. That certainly explains some of the stories I heard about ya." Hanzo snorts, rolling up the other pant leg. It only seems fair, he did catch McCree unaware. 

"Is that so? Come, I imagine you have been cleaning it?" McCree nodded and suddenly became very aware of his shirtless nature.

"Yeah, its in the bedroom. Let me put on a shirt real quick an'-" McCree quickly walked to the bedroom, hoping he had some shirt laying about. Seeing a faded red tee, he quickly pulled it on as Hanzo made his way in.

McCree wasn't a shy man but somehow the idea of Hanzo directing his gaze at his bare chest had his heart fluttering. 

Almost made him forget about his left arm being bare.

Almost. 

"Are you ok McCree?" 

"Wha- yeah no I'm good." He crossed his right arm across his chest, subtly trying to hide the scarring. He knew his left arm was uglier than hell.

"It is, uncomfortable isn't it. I do apologize." 

"What for?" 

"Would you feel more comfortable, more comfortable if I- dammit. Never mind." Hanzo bit his tongue, mentally cursing himself. 

"Hanzo?" 

"Never mind. It was, a silly idea. Let us clean up your arm." 

~

Five am came far too early for McCree's liking. Hanzo had set his alarm before finally returning to his own apartment last night. The two had started drinking and just, talking. 

Not enough beers to give McCree any sort of hangover but enough to make him crave sleeping. 

He liked talking to Hanzo. 

A lot.

"McCree. Wake up." 

McCree bolted up, hand immediately on Peacekeeper. He swung the gun, almost pulling the trigger. 

"McCree. Put the gun down." Hanzo's tone remained passive and McCree blinked a few times, Hanzo's form beside him coming into a clearer view. 

Dropping Peacekeeper, McCree groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"Goddam... I coulda killed you ya know?" Hanzo chuckles, setting a gentle hand on McCree's shoulder. It grounds him and McCree makes a conscious effort to not lean   
into it. 

"I suspected you had a weapon. It is a fine gun from the looks of it. Are you all right?"

"Good question."

"Try to get some more sleep then. Meet me in the bakery when you are more awake." With that Hanzo withdraws and McCree sleepily blinks before falling onto his back. His shoulder is warm where Hanzo's hand had been but McCree breathes slowly, trying to quiet the shitstorm going on in his head. From the nightmare to Hanzo, it's quite loud.

It's about twenty minutes before McCree gives up on getting back to sleep and stumbles from bed, sliding on clean clothes and praying the coffee machine in the bakery's kitchen he saw yesterday works.

He stretches as he gets out of the apartment building, the air just this side of being chilly. Odd weather for mid June but McCree isn't complaining. 

He tries the door of the bakery, surprised to find it unlocked. Perhaps Hanzo knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

The sweet, sweet smell of coffee assaults his nose and McCree counts his blessing. 

Hanzo is humming something to himself as he sets in racks of cookies to start baking. He chuckles at seeing McCree stagger in, eyes seeking the magical coffee pot.

"I assumed you might be joining me soon. Have some coffee and then let us begin." McCree nods, unable to hide his smile at the prospect.

*

"Brother, why am I back here with you? I always run the front with Angela." Genji pouted but continued mixing the icing, enjoying how the few drops of dye colored the bright white icing to a deep shade of red.

"McCree has been a big help back here and if he is to help us out he needs to know the front and back of the store." Hanzo delicately added another layer to the cake he was building. They didn't advertise they took special orders but Hanzo did like people requesting special, custom treats.

"Fine. So, how did he do?" Genji had his ears trained on Hanzo, needing to analyze his tone when he spoke of the cowboy. 

"He is quite skilled as a baker. With his time in Blackwatch, he has picked up a few tricks." Hm. Pretty neutral tone but Hanzo didn't just give out praise like that. 

Hmmmm.

*

"Man, you guys always so busy right when ya open?" McCree leaned on the case, twisting his back a bit and groaning when it cracked a bit. He chanced a glance at the clock, man, two hours had passed?

"Heh. After the initial rush, it does get a bit slow. You handled things very well though!" 

"Thank ya. Be sure to let Hanzo know. Man said I would flub everythin' up." 

"That doesn't surprise me!" Angela laughed, walking around the counter and sitting at a table. McCree joined her, sighing in relief at the pressure being off his feet.

"So, mind me askin' how you met Genji? He seems a bit, high strung."

"You know, most people call Hanzo the high strung one! To answer your question though, I was studying medicine at the university in town. We met at the library during our studies, he was studying business."

"That is too cute." McCree couldn't help chuckling, "so, how'd you go from studyin' medicine to runnin' a bakery?"

"Oh, we've only had the bakery about a year now. After graduating we decided to leave and settle elsewhere. I was a nurse but the politics there were a bit, overwhelming. I left after having a falling out with the director of the hospital I was at."

"Damn! Can't imagine a sweet woman like yourself gettin' mad at someone." Angela laughed, reclining in her seat.

"Oh, I punched him. He had threatened to hit me first though, so I didn't get into too much trouble." 

"That so?" At that, the door swung open and a young girl ran in, clutching a piece of paper as her parents trailing behind her.

"Ah! It's good to see you all!" Angela stood and the young girl practically jumped her.

"Hi Miss Angie! Is the Cookie Man here?" McCree raised an eyebrow as he stood up himself. Cookie man?

"One second. Hanzo! You have a guest!" The little girl bounced around, her eyes landing on McCree and narrowing in suspicion.

"You look funny mister." Her parents gasped and McCree bit back a snort.

"Honey! You can't just say that to people! Apologize!" McCree gave a wave of his prosthetic, catching the young girls eyes.

"Ain't a problem." 

"Yes Ange-" Hanzo is cut off as the small girl screams in delight and nearly tackles him as he leaves the kitchen. Genji pokes his head out at the scream, chuckling at   
seeing the young girl.

"I got my report card!!" Hanzo blinks away his confusion, a wide smile breaking out.

"Is that so? Well, let me see it then!" The girl backs up enough to proudly display the paper with both hands. 

He examines it a minute, the young girl getting antsier as he remains impassive. Her smile fades and finally Hanzo looks at her. His face is grim before he laughs, running a hand through her messy hair. 

"You did so well!" The poor girl is smiling so hard her face might split and McCree feels his heart stutter. 

Hanzo, famed former agent of Overwatch. The Dragon of Overwatch, as he was formerly known as, was ruffling a small girls hair looking happy as can be.

Shit.

"Does that mean-?" The small girl is on her tiptoes, hands clutching her shirt. Hanzo glances at the parents, who give him a nod.

"Well, I do believe the promise was, for each test you passed, you got a cookie. That's four cookies I owe you, right?" 

Hanzo was slow as he got a napkin and small paper bag, the girl glued to the glass of the case, watching his hands slowly hover each type. She gave a small nod at the chocolate chip, sugar, death by chocolate and oatmeal raisin.

As Hanzo knelt down and handed her the bag, she snagged his shirt collar and dragged him into a hug. He gently returned it.

"Now go enjoy your summer break. Do come back though!" She nodded before returning to her parents. The three gave a final goodbye and left.

"What was that all about?" As cute as the scene had been, he wanted some context.

"She was here about two months ago. Her parents are regulars and came to order a cake from me. She wanted some cookies and her parents told her, if she did better in school, maybe they'd get her something. I stepped in and thus the deal was made." 

"Damn if that ain't one of the cutest things I've ever heard." 

"Silence. Genji, you take over the front. I need help finishing the cake." Genji scowled at his brother as McCree gave a chuckle.

"Sounds like fun ta me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I'll start with the drama!!


	7. Things Go Kinda Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden trip to the aquarium yields unexpected results. And problems of course.

It's a week before McCree and Hanzo find anything out. They work the bakery like normal, McCree trying to wrestle more and more baking duties from Hanzo. He feels Hanzo being against the idea is the man being unreasonably stubborn.

Hanzo insists McCree stay in the front of the store. He's the one who is aware of current Talon members. His time with Blackwatch also leaves him an unknown face. (Hanzo may have had his face pop up on a few newspapers alongside Morrison).

He definitely doesn't want the cowboy upfront to prevent himself becoming distracted. McCree had trimmed his beard and kept his shaggy hair in a loose ponytail.  
Sticking to simple jeans and plaid button ups, he looked completely casual.

The man looked good but Hanzo didn't want him knowing that.

After the bakery closes, the two do recon work around the city. Hanzo giving McCree a thorough tour and break down of all alleyways and easy escape routes to and from the roofs.

Hanzo's sleep is minimum, his body having adapted to a semi-regular sleep cycle in his time away from Overwatch. Between sneaking out of his apartment, scouring the city with McCree and checking out every seedy location imaginable, having to get up to get the bakery ready, run the ovens all day, Hanzo is ready to sleep Tuesday away. 

So of course it's then Genji decides he wants to do something fun with Hanzo and Angela. His invitation doesn't include McCree but the cowboy certainly isn't being left behind.

"The aquarium in the nearby city is celebrating today! Let's go!" Hanzo groans, wanting nothing more than to pound his head into the door frame. Right as he'd truly fallen into a deep sleep, here comes Genji threatening to break down his door.

Thank god his bow wasn't nearby. He could very well have shot an arrow right through the door.

"The aquarium? Never had a chance to go ta one when I was a kid. Mind if I tag along?" McCree is used to shitty sleep cycles, making the most of every second he could close his eyes. He'd stepped into the hall at hearing Hanzo's door threaten to break. Genji's scowl is enough to make him chuckle, eyebrows furrowing at seeing Hanzo looking like death. 

"We'd love to have you come Jesse!" Angela smiles, a purse over her shoulder and car keys in her hand. "Are you ok Hanzo, you aren't looking that good." 

"I am fine. Allow me to dress and we shall go." Hanzo slams the door shut and he stumbled back to his bedroom. 

Today was going to be a long day.

*

"Wow! This place is packed!" They'd lucked out finding a spot in the aquariums parking garage but hundreds of people were swarming about. 

"Well let's get goin'!" McCree couldn't hide his excitement. He felt like a kid, not the kind of kid he had been but a genuine, first day trip kinda kid. 

And he had Hanzo smooshed into him by the crowd. A win-win in his book.

Angela and Genji linked arms, Genji focused on getting them to the entrance of the building. 

Miraculously once inside, the crowd dissipated a bit. McCree looks around, admiring the little waterfall display set up. 

"You truly have never been to an aquarium?" McCree only shook his head.

"Not a lotta time for aquariums when you're part of a gang then an organization like Overwatch." 

Hanzo feels his eyes almost bug out of his head at the simple confession, "you were part of a gang? Somehow, I am not surprised." McCree laughs and the two make their way to the large center pool in the main lobby area.

Far below is a large pool filled with all variety of creatures; some manta rays glide around, dozens of various fish and even some turtles! McCree leans over the balcony, amazed at how colorful and lively things below look. 

"What do you think Jesse?" Angela slides over to them, phone in hand taking pictures. She gestures for Hanzo and McCree to pose, McCree trying to look cool against the barrier and Hanzo giving a half smirk. 

"This is somethin' else! I love the ocean and seein' the animals like this is amazin'!"  
Hanzo couldn't help but smile at McCree's infectious joy. 

"Wait until we get to the other displays. We shall see them even closer." 

"Well Genji wants to go to the penguin show they're about to do. Are you two interested?" Angela had a good suspicion they'd wander off and do their own thing.  
She would almost be disappointed if they tagged along. 

"Maybe later. For now I wanna see what this place has ta offer! You with me Hanzo?" 

It was hard to feign he didn't care but Hanzo gave a shrug, "I am willing to show you around." 

"Great! You two have fun!" Angela jogged off with a wave and Hanzo could only chuckle. She always had an abundant amount of energy. God what he wouldn't do for some coffee. 

"Think I saw a little cafe on our way in. You look ready to drop partner." Hanzo went to follow McCree's lead when a heavy body suddenly rushed him, toppling him over the balcony. 

Hanzo didn't get to register calling though, McCree immediately above him and reaching his arm to catch him. 

It all happened in the blink of an eye but it wasn't until Hanzo noted his legs dangling he began to panic. The water looked too far down for his liking.

"Don't move aroun' so much!" McCree had just enough cohesion to use his flesh arm to catch the man, afraid using his prosthetic so suddenly might harm Hanzo.  
He scanned the area but all he could see were panicked faces. Lots of shouting too. 

Dammit. Well, seems their late night snooping hasn't gone completely unnoticed.

Using his left arm to brace himself, slowly he began lifting his right arm, where Hanzo held on for dear life. People began to cheer when Hanzo finally came into view, his own arms coming to pull himself the rest of the way over.

"Holy shit. That was, somethin' else." Both men chuckled, breathless.

Two security guards approached, forcing the crowd to part.

"Everything ok gentlemen?" The taller one looked grim and, bored? No, suspicious. Hanzo didn't like the look of these guys, the security they passed on entering had been nice and friendly. These weren't average guards. They looked ready for a fight.

"Yes. I merely lost my balance." McCree met Hanzo's gaze, nodding in immediate understanding.

"My buddy doesn't do to well on his feet without his daily coffee." 

"Very well." With that the guards vanished, the crowd soon dissipating. 

"Holy hell. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yes. I most certainly need at least two cups of coffee now."

*

Four cups later, they made their way into the main portion of the aquarium.

Hanzo felt much better with caffeine flowing through his veins. And a breakfast sandwich, McCree having eaten two of his own and two cups of coffee. 

Thank god he brought his phone. They'd need photo evidence to prove their theory. 

"Don't think I've ever seen a man down so much coffee in twenty minutes. I'm impressed." Hanzo snorted, leading McCree to the room of exotic fish. 

"Do you have any idea how we are to prove that this place is being operated by Talon?"

"Not a clue. Doubtful that guy earlier just bumped into ya though. God, gave me a heart attack seein' you go over." The room was packed and Hanzo frowned, it was too easy for them to get separated like this. A sudden touch to his elbow has him jump but McCree just chuckles nervously.

"I'd rather not lose ya to the crowd." Hanzo allows his arm to be moved and McCree links their arms. 

"Good idea." Hanzo most certainly isn't blushing. McCree's arm is warm against his and the two casually make their way around the exhibits. Hanzo has a few random fish facts up his sleeve, something he delights in telling McCree as the occasion rises for them. 

"Some of these fish are so dang small!" McCree leans in to examine a small, brightly colored fish zipping back and forth. 

"You know, the smallest fish gets to be less than a third of an inch when fully grown." McCree raises an eyebrow in his direction and Hanzo feels his heart skip a beat or two.

"No way. I don't buy that!" 

"It is true, the Philippine Goby is ridiculously small." Hanzo smiles as McCree's attention returns to his small friend, who is still dashing back and forth.

As McCree coos the small fish, Hanzo scans around them. It seems more and more people continue to appear and Hanzo cannot help but wonder how many are people here to enjoy their day and how many are on Talon's payroll. 

He sees the security guard from earlier, looming above the crowd, obviously looking for something. 

Or someone. 

Hanzo jerks McCree up, nudging his head in the direction of the guard who is slowly making his way through the crowd. 

McCree sees the man and quickly scoots himself and Hanzo to a corner, suddenly smothering Hanzo in a hug.

"Keep an eye on him and let me know when he's passed by." McCree's voice is just above a whisper but right in Hanzo's ear it sounds louder than a train. Hanzo can only nod, stiff as a board.

It takes the guard a minute or two to finally go by them, not paying one bit of attention to them and Hanzo gently taps McCree's arm.  
McCree pulls away slowly, sighing.

"I'm guessin' you've been recognized. Seen a lotta eyes on ya so far and not all of 'em have just been admirin' ya." Hanzo doesn't want to think about anyone admiring him but he clears his throat.

"I assumed some might, Overwatch's publicity was starting to gain traction when I started. It has been a long time since I appeared publicly though. Come, let us move on. We should find Genji and Angela."

*

The two speed on as best they can, Hanzo having texted Genji to request a meet up. Genji suggested the interactive pool, he and Angela were headed there now themselves. 

At some point, Hanzo loses his grip on McCree's shirt and finds himself being swept away with the crowd. Shit.

A sudden onslaught hands push him into a closet and the door slams shut. Hanzo immediately goes to open it but of course it's locked. A small, single bulb swings lazily overhead, providing very little light. 

His phone rings and he's relieved to see it's McCree.

"Where the hell did ya go?"

"We were separated, I've been trapped in some closet from where we were before."

"Think I remember seein' a room tucked away, hold tight I'll find ya." Hanzo ends the call and suddenly he's very aware he isn't alone. 

"Hanzo Shimada. Must say, we thought it was you snooping around lately but this is a pleasant surprise." A man in body armor steps from the wall, a gun in hand.

"I don't know what you mean." Shitshitshit. Oh all the times for him to be unarmed. God he was getting careless. 

"Well, let's call this a precautionary measure-" Hanzo rushes the man, hoping to at least get the gun from him. They struggle a few minutes, Hanzo glad he hadn't been slacking too much in his training. 

"Hanzo!" McCree's voice from right outside the door startles both men but the Talon agent manages to get the upper hand, the gun pressing to Hanzo's stomach and going off. There are screams and Hanzo can hear the flurry of footsteps as people begin to flee. 

The door is kicked down as Hanzo collapses, arm pressed tight against the wound. Sloppy shot.

McCree drags the Talon man out of the room, sending him flying into the wall. There's a crack but the agent howls in pain, wishing very much he was dead.

"Hanzo!" McCree gently lifts Hanzo, mindful of the wound.

"Hanzo??" Genji skids around the corner, concerned when his brother never showed. Angela is right behind him and gasps at seeing Hanzo's side soaking with blood.

"Listen, Angela, is there anythin' you can do right now?" This wasn't good. 

Reyes and Morrison were not going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real. No ones gonna be happy after all this.


	8. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree get some backup to assist them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See those new character tags?? :)  
> Also did minor editing to other tags.

It felt like a long drive to the hospital. McCree reluctantly stayed behind, he needed to get Overwatch here asap. He didn't call Morrison directly because honestly, McCree didn't want to deal with the mans questions.

Reyes at least got things taken care of before asking questions. Morrison needed to go through four interrogations before he considered sending men in.

Genji sped down the road as Angela used what few medical supplies she kept in her purse to keep Hanzo conscious and not bleed out all over the backseat. 

Hanzo gave a cry of pain when his shirt was pried up, exposing the shot wound for the ugly thing that it was. 

"Please relax Hanzo. This isn't the best way to do things, hell, not even an ok way but our options are pretty limited." Angela could feel Genji's anger, her own inquisitions could wait. She had a patient.

Once at the hospital, Hanzo is rushed into surgery, almost as if they'd known about his arrival. Genji and Angela wait in the room Hanzo will be brought into once he's safe.

*

Hanzo isn't entirely sure how long he's been out, but he jolts at Genji shouting. His eyes fly open and he sees McCree, looking exhausted and ready to murder his brother, facing Genji. 

"I can't believe you two! Were you going to tell me about this??" Hanzo closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. 

Obviously Genji knew what the situation was then. 

"Listen. Genji we didn' force him to do-" Genji cut McCree off with a sharp tut.

"Genji enough!" Hanzo was far too irritated for this. His side was killing him and now how he was going to manage the bakery, the pain in his side was giving him a migraine. Also Talon knew who he was and would probably try to kill him again.

Genji spun around, all at once relieved to see Hanzo awake but furious and ready to finish the job the bullet tried doing.

"I admit we should not have hid this from you but I knew you would be against it. I am doing this as a favor to Morrison, he did everything he could in helping me leave   
Overwatch and is an old friend." Genji's mouth flapped a bit before he turned red in anger and went to storm out of the room, cursing in Japanese. 

McCree sighed, taking a seat on the small couch. Reyes had been sitting there, arms crossed and didn't so much as flinch as Genji shot him a death glare before leaving. 

"Sorry we woke ya Hanzo. Reyes showed up and well, Genji's not exactly an idiot." Hanzo deeply inhaled through his nose, trying to calm down. 

"It is fine. I expected him to find out somehow. Though, part of me wished to be able to tell him myself." 

"Well, if it's any consolation, the aquarium was loaded with Talon weaponry and some sort of experimental facility underground." Reyes stood, scratching the back of his head.

"So does that mean we got them?" Some good news would be more than welcome.

"We've only begun interrogating the members we arrested so it's a bit early to say. Seeing how intent they were to kill you, we're giving you guys a backup team." Talon isn't know to just set up one shop." McCree and Hanzo both balk at the idea.

"Backup??"

"Why do you two have to be in sync all the damn time? Stop yelling. And yes. Backup. Not only for your safety but for your brothers. And his wife of course. Jack feels bad about the attack and we have some rookies looking for some action." 

As if on cue, there is a sudden knock right outside the room. 

"If that's you lot, come on in." 

Hanzo doesn't recognize two of who enters. A young Asian woman wearing a hot pink shirt with a bunny and a young black man with huge headphones around his neck. 

Hanzo can guess they're the rookies. He's not one to judge appearances though. Morrison wouldn't send inexperienced agents. 

He doesn't expect the other two, Fareeha Amari? That's a face he hasn't seen in quite some time. The other woman is wearing a pale blue dress and has some kind of enhancement to one of her arms. 

She looks a bit snobby but Hanzo knows the feeling. It isn't easy having a "resting bitch face" as Genji has politely told him it's called. He has a feeling they will get along.

"Well well, Jesse McCree." Fareeha grins at McCree before spotting Hanzo. Her eyes widen but her smile remains. "And Shimada too? I was told we'd be giving good old Jesse come backup in his old age but I didn't know you were involved too!" 

"It is good to see you, Ms. Amari." Fareeha scoffs, striding forward to give McCree a hug. McCree hugs her back, running his flesh hand through her hair to mess it up.

"My mother is Ms. Amari, for the last damn time, Shimada." Hanzo chuckles, sitting up further on the bed.

"The rest of you introduce yourselves." Reyes gestures the other three come forward.

"D.Va reporting for duty! Or you can call me Hana!" Hana gives a salute and Hanzo chuckles. He wonders what on earth this girl could specialize in. 

"Names Lucio! Nice to finally meet the infamous Hanzo Shimada! And Jesse McCree of course!" Lucio gives both a hand to shake. 

The woman in blue is the final to step up, offering a small wave. "My name is Satya Vaswani." Hanzo can't help but recall his own introduction into Overwatch being just as stilted. 

"You four will follow Hanzo's lead. He runs a bakery with his brother. Not sure how you want to handle it but I'll leave that up to you." 

"How come they're under Hanzo? Aren't I the official agent here?" McCree can't help but feel a smidge jealous. 

"Fine. Listen to both of them. Don't wanna cause a rift in the happy couple." Both men flush and in tandem deny the claim.

Everyone in the room only snorts, save Satya who does raise one eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you boys say. Play nice now. I have Talon agents to interrogate. Keep in touch." With that Reyes is out of the room and an uncomfortable silence falls over the room. 

McCree breaks it with a cough, "pretty sure Genji's not gonna be happy ta hear this."

*

"No way." Genji returned to Hanzo's room an hour later, groaning at the sight of what he could only presume were more damn Overwatch agents.

"Genji please. They are here to make sure no one tries to kill any of us." Genji clicks his tongue but then his eyes settle on Lucio and Hana.

"Wait. You two- holy shit D.Va and Lucio??" The two aren't terribly surprised being recognized.

"In the flesh!" Both give Genji a thumbs up and Genji only shakes his head.

"I cannot believe this."

"Excuse me, Mr. Shimada?" A young doctor walks in, blinking at the full crowd. "I'm your doctor. Your surgery was successful but we do insist you stay here a few days. We need to monitor you and make sure the wound heals properly." 

"That is impossible. I have a store to run. I expect to be released soon." Hanzo would rather die than abandon the bakery. 

Hell, he'd break out if necessary. 

"Mr. Shimada..." the doctor sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I was told you would respond like that. Well, we will have you discharged within an hour then. Your clothes were an unfortunate casualty so perhaps someone here can fetch you something?" 

"I got it." The doctor quickly left the room and Genji sighed.

"Take someone with you. It is too dangerous for you to return to the apartment alone. Where is Angela?" Hanzo would mourn the loss of his shirt.

"She's been catching up with some old friends. And since I know arguing with you is pointless, who is going to come babysit me?" He meant it to be as snarky as he could muster. 

Fareeha stood up, stretching her arms. "I'll go. I've always wanted to meet the infamous little brother." She threw her arm around Genji and practically dragged him off.

"Jesse, can you go find Angela? It is too dangerous for her alone and she needs to be informed of the situation."

"Gotcha. Y'all play nice now." McCree laughed at Satya's glare and gave Hanzo one final look before setting off. As he turned the corner, something odd struck his chest. 

Hanzo had used his first name.

Shaking his head, he turned down another hall and saw Angela with a group of doctors, laughing and obviously telling some story.

Seeing McCree, she nods and quickly wraps up, waving everyone goodbye.

"Jesse! Is Hanzo ok?"

"Yeah he's fine but things are kinda dangerous right now so we've got some backup now. They'll be helpin' with the store like me." 

"I imagine Genji wasn't too happy?" McCree could only shrug.

"He's more pissed we didn' tell him bout the mission."

"He hates the idea that Hanzo is in touch with Overwatch again. He's afraid Hanzo will want to return to active duty." 

"I doubt that. He went through hell, even with Morrison's help to get out as smoothly as he did." The two start walking back to Hanzo's room.

"Did I ever tell you my first encounter with him was in the dead of night? He snuck into our apartment, hoping to find Genji awake."

"What?? Holy shit no way." McCree could imagine where the story was going.

"Well, I had been up just getting back from the hospital. This was, four years ago? Needless to say, finding a large, intimidating Japanese man with a bow on his back in   
the wee hours of the morning, I did the only sensible thing I could think of." 

"You hit him?"

"I hit him. He let me of course, having heard of me from Genji but yeah. Almost broke his nose and then Genji runs out after I scream and proceeded to burst out laughing." 

"Good lord that's hysterical!" McCree is clutching his stomach in pain from laugher by the time they get back to Hanzo's room.

"What on earth is so funny?" 

"Hear ya almost had yer nose broken by Angela." Hanzo flushed, shooting Angela a scowl as Hana and Lucio laugh and demand to hear this story. 

*

"Have to say, you're not quite what I expected." Fareeha examines the street as Genji pulls into his spot. From what Hanzo told her, that'd be the bakery in question.   
Cute place.

"How so?" Genji would be lying if he wasn't a bit interested in his brothers former associates. Or is coworker a better word?

"I mean, Hanzo is a damn demon. We called him dragon on account of his tattoo, more to mess with him than anything. He didn't care too much for chitchat when he joined but he was always talking about you. The precious little brother." Genji is silent as they enter the building and Fareeha sees the wheels turning.

"Said you were a bit of a punk. Had your hair done awful shade of green at some point." 

"There is nothing wrong with a bright green, thank you very much." Fareeha chuckles as they climb the stairs. Genji didn't trust the elevator. 

"Oh I think you rocked it. We managed to convince Hanzo to bring a picture in once." 

Genji pauses on the stairs, remembering when Hanzo had approached him and demanded a picture. He'd been about to leave for class when Hanzo showed up in his dorm.

"Did my brother, enjoy his time with Overwatch?" 

"I like to think so. He was one of our top agents. Even after taking down your clan, he kept himself devoted to the cause." Genji feels a lump forming in his stomach. 

"Is that so? It must have been difficult for him to leave then?"

Fareeha knows what he's digging for. She scratches the back of her head as they finally make it to the fourth floor and Genji unlocks his door, stepping aside to let Fareeha enter first.

"Listen, Hanzo fought tooth and nail to be able to run that bakery with you. If he suddenly decided to return to Overwatch, I think I'd punch him in the face myself."  
Genji laughs at that, the mental image priceless. 

"Thanks. I would do the same but I know the kind of training my brother's done. I wouldn't stand a chance!" 

"Nope. Though your wife packs quite the punch I hear. He returned after that visit with that bruise and we all figured he'd been jumped!" 

Genji quickly rifles through Hanzo's spares, swapping stories with Fareeha. Clothes acquired, the two lock up and Fareeha makes sure the way is clear before returning to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The others will get their time to shine next time!!


	9. Stubborn Mules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe getting to some romance??  
> And Hanzo is stubborn.

"Hanzo no." McCree sighed, forcing the man back to the bed.

"I will not sit back as the bakery needs me." It was five in the morning and McCree caught Hanzo trying to beat him to the shop. McCree had ushered the man back into his apartment.

"For petes sake Hanzo. I got it. I've been watchin ya all week and we've established I know how to bake. I can give some of the others a tour as well. You need to let that wound heal." 

"No."

"Hanzo, please. Genji even insists." Something that surprised McCree but he could see Hanzo's stubbornness begin to waver. 

"Fine. But I will stop by later to see how things are going." McCree relaxed, Hanzo sitting back down and covering up.

"That's fine. Satya will stay here and keep an eye on ya. If ya need anything, shoot me a message." 

"Of course. Oh, and Jesse." McCree turned back, hand on the knob to close the door behind him.

"Thank you. Not only for this but also coming back for me. That was brave of you to do." 

Hanzo hadn't expected to embarrass the man but he couldn't hide his amusement as the cowboy flushed.

"Oh, don't think a thing about it. You rest now, ya hear?" 

McCree gives the light switch a flip and is out the door. Hanzo gives a chuckle before settling back to sleep.

*

"Hey! I remember these! My god I forgot you made these!" Fareeha hovers over McCree's latest batch of mini pies, nearly drooling. 

"What are they? Oh! Tiny pies! How cute!" Hana leans around Fareeha, sneaking a hand out to snatch one. McCree whaps her hand with his flesh hand, tsking as Lucio laughs.

"None for any of ya. These're for the store ta sell. All of you are here today but after today we'll rotate who's here at the shop with Genji an' Angela."

"Sounds like a plan! Man, where'd you learn to bake like this?" McCree only shrugged, setting three sheets of cookies into the oven. They had an hour before Genji would be coming down. 

Muffins, some bagels for the breakfast rush, some cinnamon rolls ready to go in the oven, brownies. He's contemplating some macaroons but that remains to be seen. 

Being in charge means he's gotta make things are perfect. 

Last thing he wants is for Hanzo to check in and the shop be a mess.

"Ya pick up a few things with Reyes. Man makes a mean devils food cake." Hana and Lucio exchange a questioning glance and Fareeha lets out a horrendous snort.

"Oh my gosh I remember that!! That was the only thing he could bake I thought?"

"Absolutely not! Man was a genius in the kitchen!" 

"You know, I might have a few recipes that we can use!" Lucio is excited, bouncing to the music gently emanating from his headphones.

"How bout later you can run 'em by me?" 

"Yeah!"

"All righty then! Let's finish gettin' things ready team!"

"Yeah!!"

*

Hanzo blinks his eyes slowly, wondering what year it is. It takes him a moment but he is almost embarrassed at how deeply he fell back asleep. He groggily sits up, running a hand through his messy hair. 

Staggering up, he clasps his side as it throbs.

That's right.

He'd been shot.

Jesse was running the bakery.

Slamming his bedroom door open, he rushes to the door before a gentle cough stops him.

"While I do understand you're eager to be out and about again, I do suggest you slow down a bit." Satya is sitting on his couch, a glass of water in one hand and a tablet in another. She briefly gestured with her head for him to join her.

He sits hesitantly, Satya never taking her eyes off of the tablet she was on. 

"How long have I been asleep Ms. Vaswani?" She glanced at him, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Many try to be immediately familiar with me upon initial meetings. Many new agents try to refer to me as Satya. My reactions are apparently a source of amusement." She gives a disappointed huff, Hanzo all too familiar with the feeling.

*Joining Overwatch to take down the Shimada's was enough pressure. People harassing him about his tattoo or bow wasn't in his job description. People doing what they wanted to get a reaction out of the stoic man. He isn't sure when the shift happened but it was a good long while before he finally settled in.*

"I would never be so rude. It seems Overwatch still knows how to treat new agents." 

Satya chuckles, "to answer your question, the time now is two forty-five pm. I am not sure what time you were last awake but I arrived shortly after Agent McCree left. You were already back asleep by then." 

"You have been here so long?" Satya merely shrugs, standing from the couch and stretching a bit.

"It is nothing. I have been doing much research into running and operating small businesses. It involves more work that I initially thought." Hanzo can't tell if she's trying to compliment him or is honestly impressed. 

"An effort of love I assure you. I wish to see how the shop is doing so I am going to clean up quickly." 

"That sounds nice. Agent McCree insisted I would be 'amazed' by his leading of the rest of the team."

"Give me five minutes." 

*

McCree is juggling a tray of cupcakes when he hears the door open, he focuses on filling the case before deciding to greet whoever walked in. He sent Genji, Angela and Lucio off to take a nice lunch. Fareeha and Hana insisted they were good and in the lull in customers, they decide to do what women do.

Gossip.

For some reason they focus in on McCree and Hanzo's "relationship."

Something he totally hasn't thought about. 

I mean, he's at least gotta take the man on a date first.

Something he totally hasn't thought about.

"Come on, you're telling me the thought has never crossed your mind? Don't lie to me, I've seen you sneaking glances at him." Fareeha finished off her muffin, having snagged a blueberry one.

"You said the shops closed on Tuesday right? Take him out then! That gives you time to plan something!" Hana was on her phone, playing some mobile game. 

McCree sighs, gently setting brightly colored cupcakes on a tray. It's then the door opens.

"Would y'all please find a new topic?" 

"Do I want to know what you all are talking about?" McCree's head swivels and he nearly drops the cupcake in his hand.

He's relieved to see Hanzo, though the man really shouldn't be out of bed. 

"Hey! Good to see ya!" McCree can't help or hide his enthusiasm, smirking as Hanzo examines the shop.

"Color me impressed. Everything is still standing." 

"Hardy har, funny. Told ya I got this!"

"It appears so." Hanzo slowly walks to the case, an arm tucked around his side. He gives an approving nod at seeing it full. "I may owe you an apology for doubting your abilities." 

McCree certainly is blushing at Hanzo's gentle praise. Fareeha and Hana usher him to say something from their table. 

"You don't have to do anythin' of the sorts. Just gettin' your seal of approval is good enough for me." Both women exaggerate smacking him in the head and Hanzo whips his head around, catching them mid act. They both drop their hands, pretending to be checking their nails.

Returning his attention back to McCree, "it was rude of me to be so, hesitant to accept your help." Before continuing, he recalls something he told Genji when his brother wanted advice on proposing to Angela. Not that Hanzo had a clue but he fulfilled his supportive big brother role.

"Do not waste time on potential failures and what if scenarios. You must seek your own happiness or you shall miss your chance completely." 

Great advice for sure. Angela said yes on the spot and both had broken the news to him teary eyed. 

He likes McCree. Good looking man and one whom he has enjoyed spending time with. Would like to spend more time with. Get to know better. And the man did save his life. He needed to do something. At least to be polite.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you by taking you out for lunch? Not right now of course but perhaps on Tuesday?" Hanzo feels his palms starting to sweat but he keeps his cool.

The shop is silent and all eyes are on McCree, who's eyes are wide. He blinks a few times, opens his mouth once, only to break into a forced cough.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Sure. Sounds, sounds good." Hanzo takes McCree's stilted speech as a good thing. The man obviously hadn't expected it, but didn't say no. 

Before anyone can say anything, the door swings open and Genji, Angela and Lucio all return from their lunch. 

"Hanzo? Why are you out of bed?? Shoo!!" Genji throws an arm around Hanzo, dragging the elder Shimada off. Satya goes to follow before Hana stops her.

"How about we switch? You've been there like all day. You should learn the shop too." Satya looks a tad uncomfortable at Hana's friendly tone but nods.

"Of course." Hana gets up to rush after the brothers and Satya quickly adds a, "thank you." She doesn't want to seem rude.   
Satya sits next to Fareeha, getting a pat on the back.

"You're getting better at interacting with team mates. That's good!" Satya shrugs Fareeha's hand off, looking to McCree, eyes across the street at Hanzo and Genji entering the apartment building. 

"'Have you returned to us agent McCree?" 

Angela raises an eyebrow and Fareeha grins.

"Hanzo asked him out to lunch on Tuesday." 

"Really? That's amazing!" McCree shakes his head, finally returning to planet earth.

"He's just bein' polite Fareeha. Nothin' more." 

Not that he'd be opposed to it being more. The man had a poker face though, no hesitation in sight. 

"Oh please. This just saves you the trouble of asking him out yourself." 

"Hush you menace." Before they can continue bickering, a group of teens wander in and the afternoon crowd starts pouring in.

*

"Genji I am fine. I was simply checking in. Can you blame me for being even a bit concerned?" Hanzo had stood his ground as Genji tried ushering him back into bed.

"Hanzo! Why are you so stubborn? You need to rest!"

"Genji this isn't the first time I've been shot. You know that."

"Still!! You could have been killed!"

"As has happened to me in the past as well. I was careless, I should have had something on me." 

Hana is standing in the kitchen, out of sight as the two brothers face each other. Slipping a pair of headphones from her pocket, she starts playing a mobile game, sitting on the ground to give them some privacy.

"Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to see someone you love bleeding in the back of your car??" 

Both men still, breathing heavily through their noses. Hanzo is the first to crack, drawing his brother into a hug.

"I am sorry Genji. I forgot, this would be your first time seeing me like this. I promise I am ok." 

"I do not like this Hanzo but I also know how damnably stubborn you are. Even after everything, I love you brother. I swear I see you in the store again today and I'm going to beat you." Both brothers chuckle, parting. Hanzo gives Genji a hearty smack on the back.

"Go run your store then. Do not lie to me and say you would not do the same if you were hurt." 

"Are you kidding me? I would love some time off! Relax and I will check on you later Hanzo." 

As Genji leaves, Hanzo walks to the kitchen, leaning against the wall and watching as Hana is completely absorbed in her game. After a minute, she lifts her head and plucks out an ear bud.

"You two done?"

"Yes. Please, I'm sure the couch is nicer to sit on than the floor." He offers her a hand as she hops up.

"I appreciate you keeping yourself entertained." 

"No problem! You're brother is a pretty funny guy. He follows me too!" Hanzo raises an eyebrow and Hana only laughs. "I'm a video game streamer. That's how he recognized me earlier!"

"Overwatch has gotten to a point they recruit video gamers?" Hana doesn't hold back in punching Hanzo's shoulder, sticking her tongue out.

"Rude! I was part of Korea's mech program too. That's why Overwatch has me."

"That is quite impressive. It is Miss Song, yes?"

"Please. Call me Hana. Now, you have anything fun to do here? Or do you just meditate all day?" 

"I may have a few video games laying around if that's what you're asking."


	10. Date to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree take a day to themselves!  
> Nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out. I came to a point where I had no clue where I wanted to take the story. Well, I have figured it out (for now anyhow!)  
> I can't promise the next chapter will be out anytime soon but I have new motivation and direction with this!!

McCree fidgeted with his shirt. Again. 

"Get a grip. Mans buyin' ya lunch to be nice. Ya saved his life." Of course the words didn't stop McCree from finding his nicest t-shirt or jeans. He figured Hanzo had seen him in enough plaid, man might not even be into it. Hell, he even found his belt buckle. Reyes had hid it in his luggage when they moved him in. 

You don't mess with a mans most prized possession. Well, like fourth maybe but Reyes knew how much the buckle meant to him. 

Figured if nothing else it could be a conversation starter. 

Most people somehow didn't know what BAMF stood for. After he enlightened them usually that'd be the end of said conversation but some of the reactions he'd gotten were priceless.

The past week had been beyond busy. He or Hanzo would run the ovens, the other would take one of their backup around town and keep their eyes peeled for potential Talon activity. The interrogations on those busted from the aquarium were vague, enough of a sign that yes, Talon was up to something bigger. What exactly remained to be seen.

Not a move made on the bakery though. Fareeha had sworn to keep an eye on it all day so he could have his "date." Honestly the only way he could stop grinning like a fool was putting the word in quotes in his mind. 

He was too old to be acting like this. Hanzo had texted him to be ready by ten. Hanzo seemed to have something planned but the man kept his plans secret, insisting 

McCree wouldn't be disappointed. 

It'd be very hard for him to be disappointed at this rate.

Right as his clocked rolled over to ten, there was a sharp knock at the door. McCree shot up from his bed, rushing to the door in a flash. 

Opening the door, McCree froze, eyes glued to the man before him. Hanzo had his hair pulled back in a looser ponytail than he usually wore it in. A nice fitted T-shirt and McCree knew he shouldn’t be staring but that didn’t stop him.

“Are you all right?” Genji had heard about their plans, insisting he wear this particular shirt. He wasn’t too happy at the idea of him going out with the cowboy but did acknowledge Hanzo owed the man something. 

“Wha, oh yeah. I’m fine!” Making sure he had his things, McCree closed his door with a bit more force than necessary, following Hanzo’s lead out of the building. Hanzo is quick down the stairs, turning to see McCree descending, eyes falling on the belt buckle.

Oh.

OH.

“That is your buckle??” McCree paused, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. Gabe got it as a gag gift for me long time ago and I’ve worn it since.” 

Seeing Hanzo try to cover his laughter in his hand may have been the nicest sight McCree had seen in some time. He quickly got off the stairs, waiting for Hanzo to compose himself. The man was bright red but eventually his laughing fit did die down.

“I do not seem to be rude but, well I was with Reyes when he bought that.”

This time McCree’s eyes are wide as Hanzo leads them out of the building.

“Say what?”

“We were on a mission somewhere here in the states when we came across this tacky cowboy shop. He insisted we stop in. He showed it to me and I let him know it was the tackiest item in the shop. He bought it on the spot.” 

“Well don’t that just beat all?” Both men laugh again, casually strolling down the sidewalk. “So, where exactly are we goin’?” 

“No hints. It’s still a bit early for lunch but I have an idea.” 

McCree was more than game. 

*

“How’ve I never seen this before?” Somehow, in all their study of the city, McCree had no idea of this park. A huge pond surrounded by beautiful trees. A little boat rental place. A playground nearby. Some picnic tables scattered across the edge of the pond.

It was beautiful. McCree smiled at seeing how many geese and ducks inhabited the pond, a small dock where people could throw bread to them.

“I did not bring it up before as it didn’t seem relevant to the mission.” Hanzo was relieved to see McCree excited. He knew something like this was a gamble but it seemed to be paying off. 

“Can we rent a boat?” There was something so cute and domestic about the idea, McCree just had to.

God let Reyes never hear about this. 

God let no one hear about this.

“I think we can do that.” 

Seeing McCree’s eyes light up as they made their way to the rental station was already more than enough for Hanzo. 

This was a date right? He hoped he’d made himself obvious enough. With such, limited dating history, Hanzo couldn’t help be nervous.

*

“Omg they’re renting a boat!” Hana squealed in delight, seeing the two chatting as they paid at the small rental building.

She, Fareeha, Genji and Angela were all across the lake at a picnic table, dressed as inconspicuously as they could be. 

Satya had declined on attending, Lucio wanting to take the day off to do some of his own city exploring.

Fareeha had taken a few photos with her phone, very much intending to show Reyes the second she could. 

“That is too cute!” Angela was having a blast. She knew Hanzo and McCree had hit it off but seeing them like this was beyond sweet. 

Even Genji admitted they looked good together. Happy if he was being honest. “If I didn’t know better I’d say Hanzo was going to hurt himself smiling so hard.”

The boats for rental weren’t big but Hanzo and McCree fit just right, Hanzo taking the oars.

“This was Hanzo’s idea yes? I have to admit, I’m surprised.” Fareeha definitely saw this as just a lunch date. She didn’t know the dragon had such a soft side. McCree looking over the moon had her chuckling.

The big bad cowboy and the dragon on what can only be described at the cutest date idea ever.

*

McCree was 94% sure this was actually a date. Honestly the 6% of doubt he had was quickly dwindling. He’d been trying so hard to tell himself it wasn’t before today and it seemed at every step Hanzo was proving him wrong. 

Of course having an audience hadn’t been a part of the plan.

He’d felt eyes on them but it was Hanzo that pointed them out.

“It seems we have company.” With a gentle tilt of his head and slowly rowing the boat back to the dock, McCree spotted the four.

If that was their idea of incognito, well, he’d have to have a talk with them. Sunglasses were not a disguise.

“Well hell. Think we can lose ‘em?” He’d prefer this date go on between just the two of them. After the boat was returned, he noticed the table had been vacated. 

“If you do not mind a small change in plans.” McCree nodded and felt his face flush as Hanzo gently grabbed his arm. Hanzo took off like a bullet, McCree easily striding to keep up.

He was almost tempted to turn and see their followers attempts to keep up but Hanzo pressed against him proved a mite distracting.

He could harass them later. From the park they rush across the road and Hanzo leads them through a maze of alleyways. It seems unending but like magic, Hanzo has them standing before a small restaurant. 

“I do not know your dietary habits but I do believe you will like this place.” Hanzo lets him go, only to open the door and gesture for McCree to enter. 

“Hello!” An older woman called out with a smile, eyes bright as she saw Hanzo enter.

“Hanzo! It’s good to see you!” Hanzo nodded, giving the woman a hug as she patted him on the back.

“It is good to see you Elenor. How have things been?” 

They chat for a bit, McCree unsure of what to do. Elenor finally gestured to him with her head and Hanzo ushers him closer.

“Jesse this is Elenor Rosemore. Elenor, this is Jesse.” McCree gave an imaginary tip of a hat, Elenor chuckling and offering a hand. 

“I’ve been waiting for Hanzo to bring someone beside his brother!” Both men flush and Hanzo gives a tsk.

“Elenor please.” She only cackles but shows them a small window side table. Two small menus are sitting and she promises someone will be there to help them shortly.

“I take it your a regular around here?” 

“Something like that. I was visiting Genji and ended up in the middle of a gang fight. I barely escaped, one of them tried gutting me with a knife. I stumbled in here, giving poor Elenor a terrible fright.” 

McCree is hunched over snorting when their waiter appears. He eyes McCree suspiciously but Hanzo orders them the house lemonade. 

“Do you have any issues with lemonade? I don’t know how they do it but this is the best lemonade I’ve ever had.” 

McCree smiles as he picks up his menu, “sounds great to me.” Glancing over the menu, McCree settles on a sandwich called “the American.” 

Pulled pork, a hotdog, coleslaw and macaroni and cheese all piled on top of a beef patty. His kind of sandwich.

Hanzo chuckles as they order once the lemonade arrives, ordering the meatball sub for himself. 

“I should have guessed you would order that.” 

“You had it before?” Hanzo nodded, sipping his lemonade.

“I am sure you will like it.”

It’s a few minutes before their sandwiches arrive and McCree practically drools at the sight of his. No way that’s the normal size of this sandwich. 

There’s at least three hot dogs cut up and more coleslaw and pulled pork that you can shake a stick at. Is that extra melted cheese running down the sides?

Hanzo chuckles at the sight, not only of McCree gazing at it but the monstrosity itself. Turning towards the kitchen, Hanzo spots Elinor giving him a double thumbs up.

Somehow he isn’t surprised.

“Jesus Hanzo. I don’t think I’ve seen somethin’ so beautiful my whole life.” 

Hanzo laughs, unable to help himself, “have I been outclassed by a sandwich?” 

McCree goes red and Hanzo continues, “unless all the nicknames and compliments you have used on me since our meeting have been simple pleasantries?” 

“Wha-? Course not! You’re gorgeous Hanzo. That’s way above beautiful.” It’s Hanzo’s turn to flush and both men start to distract themselves with their meals.

*

After lunch, the two slowly make their way through town. Hanzo hadn’t anticipated things going so well. 

“Is there anywhere you’ve wanted to check out?” McCree hummed as he thought, bumping shoulders with Hanzo.

“Let me think on it. Thanks for lunch Hanzo! That sandwich was somethin’ else!”

“But of course.” 

Hanzo's phone suddenly goes off, he frowns at seeing its Morrison's number. He answers the call, holding the phone away as he hears sirens blaring in the background.

"Hanzo! Thank god. I, there's no easy way to say this. Talon has Genji and Angela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know of any major errors, this only goes through me. :)  
> Hope people enjoy, I've legit been trying to work on this chapter since I posted the last chapter!  
> And yes, bad cliff hanger is bad cliff hanger. I struggled so damn hard to end this.


	11. This Was a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Angela are taken by the leader of Talon himself, Doomfist.  
> Hanzo steels his will, taking their rescue into his own hands.  
> No one is about to let him do it alone though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice any tag changes?  
> Yes, Doomfist is making his way in.

~2 Hours Earlier~

Genji had been in the back, going over stock, trying to see what the store needed more of while wondering for the umpteenth time how Hanzo's date was going too. Sudden gunshots and the shattering of glass jolted him from his thoughts, immediately panicking. 

Angela had been up front along with Hana and Lucio. Fareeha and Satya had been out following a potential lead.

He immediately rushed to the front at the screams and shouts. 

Freezing in his tracks, he saw Lucio and Hana both with guns to their heads, heavily armed men in black threatening the few customers that were panicking. Angela was crouched behind the counter, eyes going wide at seeing Genji. 

"I would ask everyone to remain calm." There seemed a sudden chill to the air as a large black man entered, calmly kicking away a few bit of glass. The white suit he wore contrasted sharply to the uniformed men he was with but drew even more attention to his arm. His right arm was covered in an intricate, gold gauntlet and Genji felt his knees go weak as he recognized it. 

Doomfist. The goddam head of Talon was standing before him.

Doomfist's gaze shifted, eyes landing on Genji. 

"Ah. You must be Genji Shimada." Before Genji's brain could process, Doomfist continued, "Unless you would like me to kill everyone in this store, you will come with me." 

Swallowing slowly, Genji forced his mouth to move, "how do I know I can trust you?"

Doomfist only smiled, "good. I was afraid you had lost some of your sense, being away from your clan for so long. I cannot give you anything more than my word though."

Gritting his teeth, Genji spat out a mumbled "fine." He nearly yelled at feeling Angela come up behind him. Guns were aimed her way but she took Genji's hand. 

Looking at her like she was insane, she spoke, "you will not take my husband from me."

Doomfist looked mildly surprised but only shrugged, "very well then. Take them both. Then blow this establishment to hell. We need Overwatch's attention as soon as possible.

Two men quickly cuffed Genji and Angela, both trying to protest the destruction of their shop. The few customers, along with Hana and Lucio, were restrained and dumped outside, a ways from the store.

Doomfist had promised to leave them alive after all.

Before dark hoods are shoved over his face, Genji watched in utter dismay with wide eyes as explosives are set up.

~

To say Hanzo was pissed was the understatement of the century.

Not only had his younger brother and wife been kidnapped by the goddam head of Talon, they'd decided the best way to get Overwatch's attention was to utterly annihilate the bakery. 

At seeing the smoldering remains, Hanzo's knees gave out under him. His mind was racing and the last thing he wanted were fake platitudes or promises of "it'll be all right."

Which is exactly what Morrison tried doing. A hand touched his shoulder and Hanzo froze, "listen Hanzo. I, I'm sorry. We'll get them back though. It's going to be-" 

Hanzo ripped himself from Morrison's hand, standing on shaky knees and eyes narrowed in unbridled fury. "Do not dare to tell me everything will be fine. I should never have agreed to this!" Hanzo hadn't realized he was shouting until all eyes fell on him. He would not be stopped though. It was too late to stop.

"Hanzo," hearing McCree's voice somehow made things worse. 

"This was a mistake. I should never have agreed to this. I should not have been away from the store." With shaky hands, Hanzo turned, butting past McCree and running off. 

"Hanzo!" McCree's hand just missed him, his heart aching. 

"Let him go. We won't be able to catch him anyhow." Reyes gritted his teeth, hands clenched into tight fists. Glaring at Morrison, the two men sighed.

"Finish putting out the fire! Then, we have a lot of work to do." 

Running a hand through his hair, McCree steeled himself, going to Reyes' side. His first priority was making sure Hana and Lucio were all right, Fareeha and Satya returning soon. 

It was hard to force himself to not wonder what exactly Hanzo had been calling a mistake.

*

Hanzo collapsed as he finally made it to his room, several hours. Breathing irregular, having scaled the building and slipped in through the window. All after he'd run the alleys for who knows how long. No one would look for him here. Probably wouldn't look for him in general. 

All these years. All this time. All the work he had done to make sure Genji was safe. Blown in a single afternoon. 

Stumbling up and into the bathroom, Hanzo quickly lost his lunch, failing to suppress the memories of how much fun he'd had. 

His mistake.

No one else's. 

HE'D been the one to agree to the mission.

HE'D been the one to ask McCree out. 

No one else's fault. No one else's responsibility. 

After the tremors wracking his body finally subsided, he stood from the toilet, flushing away his hesitance. 

Returning to his bedroom, Hanzo slowly dug through his closet. The bow he kept in his shop, while a very nice one, and also blown to hell along with said shop, couldn't compare to his Stormbow.

The one thing he'd taken from the clan when he'd escaped with Genji. 

His one real connection to his past.

It was tucked away next to his old uniform. People had wondered it's practicality but Hanzo had waved their looks and confusion away.

Setting Stormbow on the ground and kneeling before it, Hanzo bowed and spoke softly in Japanese, "oh humble guardians. You requested to not be used against the clan after I shamelessly ran from my duty. You would not be used to shed the blood of any Shimada. For many years I have given you that peace. Now though, I must make a request."

A dull throb in his left arm pushed Hanzo on. They were listening.

"My brother has been taken. Taken by cruel men. I must save him, though I cannot do it alone."

He pauses, hissing in pain at feeling them fully awaken. The tattoo began to glow, blue sparks signaling their appearance. Hanzo remained bowed, not worthy to meet their gaze just yet.

"I ask your assistance, to save what little Shimada blood remains on this planet. Your existence may be made known but I cannot do this alone." 

A low series of growls has Hanzo slowly lift his head. It has been far too long since he has seen the two, swirling across the ceiling of the room in a pale blue cloud, becoming more clearly defined by the second.

"Lend me your power." Two elongated heads form, boring their gaze onto him. The two nod in tandem, giving a roar before rushing Hanzo. He cannot stop the yell at feeling them flood his body once more. 

The energy in the room stills, Hanzo's heavy breathing shattering the fragile silence. 

~

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Hana is appalled at the very idea that McCree didn't chase Hanzo down. She'd managed to escape any major injury, Lucio having spotted Talon right before they shot, tackling her to the ground.

A little bruised sure but she counted her blessings. She'd messaged the team, asking to meet where the bakery had been. While Morrison and Reyes were busy arguing about how to proceed, Hana wanted to act.

"By the sound a things, he ain't in the mood for anybody's company. Least of all mine." McCree chewed on his cigar, Fareeha standing by him with an odd look on her face.

"We have to do something! Genji and Angela have nothing to do with this! What could he want with them anyway?" Lucio had been pacing back and forth, not even playing his music to try and calm down. 

"You said they addressed Genji by his full name correct? Perhaps this is something to do with the Shimada clan. Have they not been trying to make a return as of late?" All eyes land on Satya, who merely shrugs at the sudden attention. 

"Son of a bitch. Fuck we gotta," at a thunderous roar from the apartment across the street, everyone froze before bolting. McCree took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping to get to Hanzo's room. 

"Hanzo? Dammit Hanzo, open up!" The rest all stand behind him, slightly out of breath but they can hear steps approaching. The door slowly opens, Hanzo standing there in his kyudo-gi and hair tied back in a golden ribbon.

Anything McCree was going to say slowly dies in his throat. What the hell kind of battle outfit was that? Seeing the tattoo literally glow though snapped him back to reality, Hanzo's displayed chest not withstanding.

"Move." 

McCree wasn't a man who took orders easily, "no way in hell."

"You test my patience cowboy. All of you, move!"

Hana pushes forward, one hand jabbing in Hanzo's direction, "and what are you going to do? Any idea where they went?" What she doesn't expect is a low chuckle from the archer. 

"What happened is my fault and mine alone. Now. Move." 

"Listen, we know you have to be upset. Rushing alone isn't the way to go though!" Lucio met Hanzo's gaze, refusing to be intimidated. Though Hanzo's glare could certainly peel paint off a wall. 

"You still have that outfit Shimada? Jesus." Fareeha's comment throws everybody, even Hanzo dropping his frown for a second. "Listen. I know you. This whole lone wolf schtick almost got you killed when you started with Overwatch. Remember that?" 

Gritting his teeth, Hanzo exhaled slowly through his nose, "make your point Amari. I am wasting precious time."

"Point is, you want to save your brother right? What's he going to think when you get blown to hell by Talon? Or worse, taken by Talon yourself. What then?" 

Slowly, Hanzo ponders her words, his grip on Stormbow loosening just a bit.

"We're here ta help Hanzo. We were all assigned to watch the bakery, we all blew it." Poor choice of words perhaps, Fareeha's elbow to his side making him grunt a bit in pain but McCree pushes on, "we can leave soon as we can. Damn Overwatch. Talon made it personal and I'm lookin' forward to bein' able ta wreck them. I've also fought Talon a lot, Blackwatch kinda specializes in beatin' them back."

"My teleporters could also come in use. Agent Song has her mech, Agent dos Santos with his medical expertise and Agent Amari with her suit. And of course Agent McCree with his experience fighting Talon head on." 

Hanzo blinks rapidly a few times, the dragons swirling under his skin. Urging him to accept their help. 

"To save the Shimada blood, those were your words were they not?" A deep voice booms in his head. "It would be foolish to not take advantage of more allies." 

Taking a deep breath, Hanzo nods, "very well. You all would put yourselves at risk to save my brother and Angela. Please, assist me. Prepare to leave as soon as we can. Talon has taken them to the aquarium." 

McCree raised an eyebrow, "and how're you so sure a'that?"

Obviously the answer 'mystical ancient dragon spirits told me' wouldn't go over too well so Hanzo only shakes his head, "please trust me for now. After this is over, I can explain."

"That's good enough for me. Let's go team!" Hana raises her fist, excited when everyone else does too. Hanzo and Satya slower than the others but they give a triumphant shout before rushing to get their appropriate gear.

Morrison and Reyes were going to kill them for this, McCree knew that. He also knew this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! God, I've missed writing this series. Hopefully people are enjoying and sticking around!!


	12. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get Genji and Angela back. Do the ragtag team stand a chance though?

Genji didn't think he'd ever see the inside of a cell again. His father had thought the experience would be a worthwhile one, locking him and Hanzo for almost an entire day. 

Then that enemy clan had kidnapped him for a few days before father burned the building to the ground. Nearly with Genji still inside, luckily Hanzo had found him first.

Angela was handling things rather well. All things considered. The two, though their hands and legs were tied together, had managed to huddle together.

Doomfist, or Akande Ogundimu, as he'd so nicely introduced himself as he'd watched the two be thrown into a cell, promised to return 'soon.' He was off planning ahead.

Investigate this rumor that the Shimada spokesperson claimed to be true. Harness this mystical power, if it even existed. Then deal with Overwatch’s presence in the city. Easy.

It was hard to keep track of time but Genji was sure they were well past a while. Hours had to have passed by now. When they'd been thrown into a vehicle after their capture, Genji had tried using what few bits of training he'd held onto over the years.

He was about 85% sure they were still in the city. They hadn't gone terribly far in any case. 

The door opening startles him and Genji pales at seeing Doomfist standing there, two men behind him with arms full of various torture devices.

"Ah, good. You are still awake. You must forgive my keeping you waiting. Things have been, hectic." As if that explains all, Doomfist walks forward, leaning against the wall, gazing down at the two.

"Is now a good time to ask what you're after?" Angela only groans, dropping her head to Genji's shoulder. Luckily, Doomfist doesn't seem to fazed.

"I have been in contact with the few remnants of your clan as of late. They seem eager to put themselves back on the map."

"What." It's not even a question, the very idea is absurd. Hanzo had been thrilled when telling Genji he'd successfully brought them down.

"As we have been talking, one mentioned something. Something rather, interesting." Oh no. Genji scowls, knowing exactly what he'd heard. There was only one sort of story that some hack of the family would think to tell Talon of all people. 

"Your clan is said to control the power of dragons. Now, I could not get any real details on such a claim but it seemed one worth pursuing. Seeing your brother involved with Overwatch again provided an opportunity to investigate further." 

Genji bites the inside of his lip, contemplating a response. Staying silent meant those men would probably use whatever the hell it was they were holding. 

Probably on Angela. 

"If I am being honest, I am unsure how true the story myself is. I did not get as involved with the clans desires, that was Hanzo's forte."   
Doomfist gave a small hum, standing from the wall and began to slowly circle the two sitting on the floor.

"I did assume as much. Hence why you are here. I am sure your brother will come running, prepared to get you back. And with that, we shall be awaiting his arrival with open-" 

A sudden explosion and gunfire cuts the conversation off, a soldier quickly rushing into the room.

"Sir! We're under attack!"

Doomfist's eyes widened, "is it Overwatch?"

"Not sure sir! Doesn't seem to be a big force though!" 

With one look back at Genji, Doomfist stormed from the room, shouting orders and his men followed behind.

"Do you think it is Overwatch?" Angela's voice was low with awe and hope. 

"I am not sure. It seems a bit too soon for them to be able to mobilize like this." 

~

“We’re gonna be in so much trouble by the time this is over.” McCree gave one more look over his ragtag crew.

Hana, having managed to snag her mech from where it’d been hiding in the city? Big, pink and deadly? Check.

Fareeha ready to blow bad guys to absolute smithereens with rockets? Check.

Lucio prepared to keep everyone alive and as energized as possible? Check.

Satya with her turrets and teleporter set up for a quick get away? Check.

Peacekeeper locked and ready to dispense justice? Check.

Hanzo looking like a god of death ready to rain down hell with his bow? Checkity, check and check.

Staring at the aquariums entrance, McCree can’t help but be surprised the doors are wide open. It had been shut down ever since they busted it and Hanzo had been shot.

Obviously Talon was expecting them.

It was far too quiet, The inside of the building pitch black. Men probably waiting for them with guns and such.

“Suppose it ain’t too polite to keep people waitin’. Hana, wanna give ‘em a proper welcome?” Everyone stepped back, anxious and ready to go.

Hana grinned, adjusting her mechs position, guns aimed and ready.

“Let’s go!”

The first few shots seem to be the loudest, tearing through glass and flesh. The panic that breaks out is immediate, the team rushing as Hana finishes to keep pushing forward.

“Lucio and Satya, you two hang back a bit. Don’t want ya up front and in the heat of things ok?” 

Hanzo rushes in, arrow knocked and McCree wishes he was able to properly see the man in battle. Never had a chance to see an archer work before but now isn’t the time.

A few minutes later, the initial wave of guards are all very much dead. Hanzo chews on the inside of his lip a bit, “that was far too easy. They were obviously expecting us.”

“You’re right. What on earth can they be after?” Fareeha slowly walks a bit further in, peering over the edge where the large pool is below. Still filled with animals.

“Greetings. I must admit Hanzo. I did not expect you to bring friends.” A voice booms over the intercom and Hanzo’s arm is burning with the rage of the dragons.

Hanzo isn’t patient, “Where is my brother?” 

Doomfist chuckles, “I merely wish to have a peaceful discussion. Please do join me on the top floor. Alone.”

A sudden click and dozens of heavily armed men swarm the team, “It is not advised to resist. Unless you’d like to see your brothers head on a pike?” 

Hana forces her mech back, it was way too crowded and risky to open fire. Shit!

Before anyone fires, Hanzo holds up his hand, “please. Do not engage.” 

This was a trap.

He knew that.

He also knew that Genji’s head would stay firmly on his shoulders if he went on alone.

“You can’t mean that?” McCree scanned the crowd around them. Dammit. 

“I appreciate what you all have done.” Looking around, Hanzo raised his voice, “allow them to leave and then I shall talk.”

“Very well. Men, see these individuals out.” 

“Hanzo!” Their pleas sting his ears but he does not turn back. 

*

“It is an honor to finally meet you Hanzo Shimada!” Doomfist reclined in his chair, the view of the city almost beautiful from the office. Beside him sit Genji and Angela, both staring at Hanzo with wide eyes.

“What is it you want.” It had hurt to see the others dragged out but he hadn’t heard any gunshots so he figured they were fine.

“I wish to discuss your family’s legacy. Sit.” Gesturing to the chair in front of the desk, Hanzo begrudgingly sat. Four guards remained behind him, blocking the door way.

“What of the Shimada legacy could possibly interest you?” 

“Some distant cousin is attempting to make a claim on what remains of the Shimada name. They mentioned something, a promise meant to entice my support.” 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, some distant cousin? It was possible he supposed. 

Doomfist leaned against the desk, hands crossed under his chin, “I was promised the power of dragons.” 

Feeling his eyes widen and tattoo burn in outrage, Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

“While the dragons have been a Shimada icon for centuries, I am unsure how you could have been promised such a thing.”

Unfortunately, Doomfist does not fall for the bait. Standing, he gestures to his guards with a wave of his hand. Genji and Angela are dragged to their feet, crying out in pain as their wrist bindings dig into them.

“Do follow me Hanzo. Perhaps you do not see my offer yet.” Hanzo slowly picked up Stormbow, making sure his intentions were clear. He wouldn’t fire but the bow stayed with him.

With two guns pressed roughly into his back, Hanzo is forced to follow back downstairs, panic racing through his veins.

Seeing the team at gun point only serves to panic him further, Hana out of her mech and everyone looking rather pissed.

The ratio of who they were pissed at more wasn’t something Hanzo could focus on right now.

Angela and Genji are shoved with the others, Doomfist raising his hand, ready to snap.

“Your cousin gave quite a detailed account of your father. His tattoo allowed him the power to rule with absolute certainty.” Hanzo clenched his fists, the dragons swirling beneath his skin. 

They were forming a plan.

“Show me the truth and I set them free. Otherwise, your friends will become overtime pay for my janitors.” 

“Hanzo! Don’t do anything stupid!” If Genji knew anything about his brother, it was that look on his face wasn’t good.

Hanzo doesn’t take long to think, “send them away. You shall get what you desire.” Glancing at the others, Hanzo urges them away with a nod.

They were close enough to the door. The dragons could sense his will, agreeing to make sure they all made it out safely at least.

He tries not to meet McCree’s eyes, instead focusing on the will of the spirits. They have made their intention known, now to make that work with Hanzo's wish.

A howling in his head has Hanzo quickly draw his bow, knocking an arrow and aiming it upwards.

“Run now!” The Talon soldiers all aim Hanzo’s way, the sudden sparks in the air paralyzing many with fear, drawing their attention in a single action.

“Ryuu ga,” in the corner of his eye, Hanzo can see Genji and Angela flee. Lucio and Satya right behind. 

“Waga,” Doomfist is staring at him in morbid fascination, as many of the soldiers are. The dragons energy swirls around him, a dancing blue flame. It is hypnotic, stalling those it needs to. Fareeha snaps her head and quickly bolts, dragging Hana and McCree with her.

“Teki wo kurau!” The arrow leaves Hanzo’s fingers and there is a sudden silence before the roar and unbridled rage of the dragons finally unleash in a fiery blast. 

The roof above shatters, the dragons twisting and turning, their only goal to turn this building into a graveyard. The sound of them destroying the building like paper scares even Hanzo.

The building collapses immediately, the screams of those unfortunate enough to not flea fast enough a sickening chorus that sates the dragons. 

Spinning quickly, Hanzo tries rushing out of the building. Doomfist snaps from his daze, rage consuming him.

This was not the end.

This was supposed to be something simple, to draw Overwatch out. Investigate the Shimada rumor. Nothing more.

He chases Hanzo down, stumbling as a huge chunk of concrete crashes down behind him.

With his right arm, Doomfist latches onto Hanzo’s ankle. Both men crash to the ground, a mere few feet away from the door. Everyone else is safe, most focused on freeing Genji and Angela.

Fareeha still has a death grip on McCree’s shoulders, their eyes having never left what was happening.

Grunting, Hanzo’s eyes are wide as he realizes his prosthetic ankle is completely destroyed.

Bowing his head, he mutters a “farewell. Thank you spirits, for granting my request.” 

“Hanzo!” Breaking out of Fareeha’s hold, McCree rushes to try and get Hanzo up and out of danger. 

The building came down right as McCree went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think I might have a problem with cliff hangers. Oh well.


	13. What Happened Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to where things left off almost a year ago!

One of the biggest Talon takedowns in who knows how long and Overwatch wasn’t even technically involved.

Morrison had stated their operatives presence was merely coincidence, managing to convince the press that the story was legitimate. Seeing how no Talon operatives made it out, the story was more than plausible.

A team had been sorting through the wreckage for hours now. A solid pile of utter rubble and no one the wiser as to what actually happened.

Genji was shouting every obscenity he could in any language he knew.

Cursing Hanzo. Cursing Overwatch. Cursing his family name.

He’d suspected Hanzo had gotten this mystical dragon power. Somehow he’d always assumed it was some sort of family blessing. Not honest to god dragons. They failed Hanzo. Damn the Shimada name to the deepest pits of hell. Damn those dragons.

Reyes approached Genji, red rimmed eyes the only indication he was anything less than utterly heartbroken. “I’m sorry.” The apology was a vague one, addressed to several people. Reyes had heard from Fareeha about McCree rushing in.

It’s so like McCree though, Reyes can’t even really be mad at him. It hurt to even think his name. The kid he’d hoped someday could have a better life. Loved like a son. Crushed under a damn building trying to save Hanzo.

Another kid Overwatch picked up, trying to help.

A lot of good that did.

Sighing slowly, Genji finally stopped yelling, eyes and throat flooded with tears and a bitterness he didn’t think he’d ever get over.

Angela was sitting beside Fareeha, both women with tears streaking their cheeks. They watched Genji and Reyes from a distance, unsure of what to say. They needed time to process their own feelings first.

The press had vanished a while ago, not very interesting to see rubble slowly pushed away, in hopes to at least find some bodies.

A sudden commotion draws everyone from their melancholy, all rushing to the a pile of rubble suddenly glowing blue. The rubble pile shifts and a small cloud of dirt and dust startles them.

Genji gets there first, knees going out as he processes the scene before him. He laughs a tad hysterically, taking back his curse of the dragons.

McCree is collapsed on top of Hanzo, obviously having dived to cover the man before the building fell. Both are breathing steadily, a little bruised and Hanzo has a large gash on his forehead, slowly bleeding still.

Two slender blue forms are covering them though, translucent and swirling, an energy radiating and covering the two men. Two sets of golden eyes meet Genji and the dragons bow in his direction.

"Apologies, young Genji Shimada. Our master wished your safety, we nearly forgot about his own."

"What the fuck are those?" Reyes doesn't even properly process McCree's status as alive, eyes glued to the blue dragons, now directing their gaze to him.

"We remember you." The dragons slowly unfurl, growing in size. One nudges McCree, tucking into his neck and pushing. The other places its nose to Hanzo's cheek, letting out a gentle noise.

Hanzo is the first to stir, eyes cracking open before widening at the sight of the dragon, now hovering right above his face.

"Master. Forgive us. You were hurt. Nearly killed." The dragon assists Hanzo in sitting up, McCree still out cold and falling into his lap. Unsure of what to say, Hanzo flexes his hands, groaning as his head feels like it might explode. That's right. The building was coming down. The last thing he'd seen was McCree rushing his way, hand outstretched.

The dragons. Of course.

“We would be foolish to allow our master to die.” The one dragon nuzzled closer to him, ignoring the wide eyed, jaw dropping gazes glued to them. Snuggling to McCree, the other dragon lightly tapped its claws to his chest.

It takes a minute but soon McCree lets out a groan, blinking rapidly at the sight of the dragon peering down at him. "Tha hell?" Trying to push himself away, McCree hisses in pain, casting a glance at his left leg.

"Apologies cowboy. We did not anticipate you trying to save our master. We did not cover you in time." The dragon in his lap bowed and McCree grimaced, his left leg crushed under some rubble. More than likely broken.

Reyes finally snaps his gaze to McCree, eyes going watery at seeing the cowboy alive. Trying to swallow his emotions, “thought you’d finally gone and gotten yourself killed.” Whatever joke McCree might’ve made died in his throat as Reyes approached and dropped to his knees, drawing the cowboy into a bone crushing hug.

Hanzo didn’t have much time to take the scene in before Genji crashed into him, sobbing loudly.

 _"I cannot believe you. I hate you how could you do that?”_ Hanzo wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling his own tears start to well up.

_”I did not mean to scare you. Are you all right?”_

Letting out a hiss, Genji sat back enough to punch Hanzo’s arm as hard as he could, drawing a grunt of pain from Hanzo. _”How can you ask me that? You nearly died! Stupid stupid stupid!”_

Angela and Fareeha finally approach, new tears of joys and choked words bursting forth. Reyes steps back, allowing Fareeha to come closer.

Standing above McCree, Fareeha chuckled, “right when I thought I could finally stop worrying about you.”

Chuckling back, McCree scratched the back of his head, “dunno what you’re talkin’ bout. Ain’t the first time I had a building fall on me.” Turning to Hanzo, Fareeha offers a salute. He gives a nod, the two chuckling for a brief moment.

Angela isn’t quite as kind, eyebrows furrowed in fury at Hanzo, “I cannot believe you! Of all the foolish, poorly thought out, risky and dangerous things you could have done! You’re lucky to even be alive!!” She doesn’t ask about the dragons, not right now, the two bowing their heads, trying to hide from Angela’s rage.

“What the actual hell is going on here?” All turn to see Morrison with his arms crossed. His eyes go wide at seeing Hanzo and McCree, missing the little blue puffs of smoke as the dragons vanish.

~

Hanzo and McCree are ushered to the hospital, McCree going one way to have his leg worked on and Hanzo to make sure he hasn’t got any serious head trauma.

“You are lucky to be alive Mr. Shimada. You have a minor concussion and we will keep our a few days to monitor and make sure nothing else is wrong. He nods, turning his head so a few more bandages can be wrapped around his head.

“Of course.” The doctor leaves to check on others and get him a room arranged, giving

Hanzo time to finally process the past few hours. A twinge in his left arm is the only warning he gets before the dragons appear, curling around his shoulders. “We are glad you are ok master.”

“You two saved my life. Thank you.” The dragons preen a bit, letting out a low noise of pride. “But of course. It will take more to kill you than a simple building.” Hanzo chuckles at that, reclining on the small bed he was currently on, letting his eyes close and take a deep breath.

*

"Hey kid. How're you doing?" Reyes stood beside McCree's bed the following day, the cowboy blinking slowly at him. His foot was in a large cast and his head throbbed.

"Peachy boss. Havin' some trouble rememberin' things though. The hell happened?"

McCree's voice was thick with pain but he was trying to clear his mind of the fog. "You nearly got your dumb ass killed. Thought I told you no more stupid stunts after losing that arm?" Reyes' voice wavered near the end, fists clenched at his side.

"Ya know I don't like makin' promises like that." Reyes only shook his head, clearing his throat.

"Think you ought to hear this first, we got Doomfist. He managed to not be crushed in the rubble." Critical condition but hey, the head of Talon was in Overwatch's hands. McCree's eyes widened, the past few hours flooding back to him.

"The dragons!" McCree tried sitting up, shouting in pain as his bruised body reminded him that was a bad idea.

"Haven't talked to Hanzo yet about that but your missions a success." Something about his tone had McCree look his way. "

That mean it's back ta HQ?" His stomach turned at the idea, part of him not ready to leave yet.

Reyes chuckled, seeing the cowboy thinking, "actually with that foot you're going to be out of commission for a while. Figure you can use some downtime." McCree blinked rapidly, eyes wide at what Reyes was maybe suggesting. "Got quite a bit of vacation time built up kid. You're welcome to use it. Lease on that apartment isn't up yet either."

Before McCree can respond, the door to his room swings open, Fareeha storming in with Ana behind her. The two are misty eyed at seeing the cowboy awake and alive, both approaching and hugging him.

"It isn't often my daughter requests I make a visit to beat sense into someone." McCree could only laugh, hugging both women to the best of his ability.

"Hanzo's next, don't worry. Both of you are idiots. A match made in heaven." McCree could only groan, Ana's eye widening and grinning as Fareeha let her know about the date she saw.

*

"Got a minute to talk Hanzo?" Morrison and Reyes stood just outside the door, Genji giving both of them a fierce glare.

"Of course. Please Genji?" His younger brother only muttered in Japanese before slowly leaving the room. "What can I do for you two?"

Morrison stepped forward, taking a deep breath, "I owe you an apology. From your brothers kidnapping to the bakery being destroyed."

Hanzo reclined on the bed he'd been transferred to, "I suppose I should apologize for destroying the building."

Morrison looked at Reyes with a question in his eyes before turning back to Hanzo, "I still haven't been told what exactly happened in there. There didn't seem to be a trace of any sort of explosives." Reyes shrugged his shoulders as Morrison glared at him again.

Hanzo sighed, "you will not believe the truth. This cannot make it's way out of this room though." Before Morrison could say anything, Hanzo's arm glowed and the dragons appeared once more. The strike commander sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as the dragons faced him.

"It is this power that Talon was seeking." Morrison slowly nodded, stepping back as one dragon rose in the air to drape over Hanzo's shoulders.

"You're right. I don't believe that. Suppose we'll have to see what Doomfist says upon his recovery."

The dragons vanished as Hanzo gaped at Morrison. "He still lives?"

"Barely. I need to get going." Morrison gestured for Reyes to follow, pausing before leaving the room, "I'll be in touch Hanzo. You're work on this mission has just put Overwatch ahead in the battle against Talon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!


	14. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree makes a decision about his future.

~A month later~ 

Waking up to the sound of construction shouldn't surprise Hanzo. It had been an ongoing process to help design and build a new bakery being built. Well, work with a professional architect and construction crew. Morrison hadn't spared any expense in making sure the Shimada Bakery would live once more. 

A gentle knock on his door draws him from his reprieve in bed, he opens it to find McCree standing there with his crutches. Stepping aside, he tried not to be charmed at the sight of the cowboy hobbling in to the best of his ability.

"You're room does have the best view of things doesn' it?" McCree laughed, leaning against the window to see the workers go about their day.

"Should you be walking around so much?" Hanzo frowned as McCree only shrugged, wincing at the pain in his leg.

"Probably not. Never was one ta listen to doctors orders. Reyes can attest ta that." 

"You must have been a nightmare in your youth."

McCree faced him with a toothy grin, "guilty as charged sugar." 

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo joined him at the window, "what did the doctor tell you yesterday for an estimated recovery time?"

"Bout two more months or so. Was a pretty nasty break. Long as I don't go jumpin' out a window anytime soon, should be good as new before I know it."

"Will you be returning to active duty once your leg heals?" Hanzo crossed his arms, eyes glued outside and avoiding McCree's gaze.

The cowboy scratched the back of his head and gently sat down in a nearby chair with a light 'oof'. "I'm not sure. I'm sure Doomfist's eventual trial is gonna mean Talon'll be on the down low for a while."

That quirked Hanzo's interest, "you worked solely against Talon?"

McCree nodded, "pretty much. They've been a big enough problem wasn' hard ta have a force devoted to fighting them." Reclining in the chair, McCree cast a glance outside again. The crew was working fast in rebuilding. 

Hanzo let out a low, contemplative hum. When McCree saw the man was losing himself to his thoughts, he cleared his throat, "ya know. Working in a bakery sounds like a nice way to get away from all the political drama and undercover work."

Spinning his head, Hanzo watched the cowboy with wide eyes as McCree pressed on, "don' get me wrong. I owe Reyes my life and it's been plenty a fun takin' down drug rings and the like. Might be time for a change of pace though." 

Swallowing around the emotion in his throat, Hanzo spoke slowly, "you would wish to continue working with us? Help build up the Shimada Bakery name?"

"I would. I've had my fair share of close calls but I'd like to take it easy. Least for a while. Not like I couldn't go back on duty if I wanted." 

Hanzo approached McCree, looking down as the man flashed him a smile. "I would be honored to have you work with me. I'm sure Angela will be happy to hear."

"Genji probably ain't too keen on me is he? Think he'll be that mad?"

Hanzo shrugged, "since you risked your life for mine I think he will be fine."

They both laughed for a moment before falling silent. Hanzo looked from McCree's broken leg to his face, "I do not believe I have properly thanked you for all you did."

"Don't mention it. Partly my fault everythin' went to hell in the first place." 

Leaning over McCree, Hanzo gently tilted the cowboys head up with his hands, "I do believe I owe you a proper thanks." The kiss is gentle, both men closing their eyes and relaxing into it. 

"Once you are well enough, I think we shall have to have another date."

McCree grinned widely, giving another quick kiss, "I like the sound of that."

~

Reyes gaped at McCree, who fidgeted in his seat as he finished speaking. McCree had requested the two meet for lunch to discuss something important. Hanzo had offered to come with but McCree had told him to finalize the bakery's kitchen tile color. 

"You uh, aren't mad are ya?" 

Shaking his head, Reyes chuckled, "kid I think I'm the furthest from mad I could be. My little boy wants to strike out on his own." He was saying it as a joke but deep down he did feel like a dad letting his only son move out for the first time. 

McCree flushed, scowling and stealing a fry, "you'd think I was a little kid or somethin'. I told ya if ya need me I'll come back." 

Lacing his hands under his chin, Reyes just smiled, "I don't know. I might enjoy the peace and quiet." McCree kicked him under the table with his good leg, smirking. 

"Ass. I figure with Doomfist out of commission, Talon'll be on the down low for some time."

Reyes nodded, "you're probably right. I'd hate to have to start assigning you desk work. Always did work better when you were kept busy. I'm sure Hanzo will keep you working hard." Reyes winked as he plucked one of McCree's fries off his plate.

McCree sputtered, "dirty old man. Genji's already given me enough shovel talk ta last a life time. I don't need crap from you too." 

"Easy Jesse. I'm happy for you. The both of you really. Sometimes I forget you aren't the scrappy kid I plucked out of a gang." Reyes made a mental note to send Hanzo the few photos he had of McCree from his early days in Blackwatch. 

Shaking his head, McCree sighed, "thanks for everythin' Reyes. Really, somethin' pops up and you need me call ok?" 

"Of course. I'll stop by and visit when I can." 

~1 year later~

"Han! Where ya at?" McCree wandered around the apartment, looking for his lover. Moving in to Hanzo's had been the natural enough step once the lease on his had run out. 

McCree frowned, he'd woken up to an empty bed and Hanzo wasn't answering his phone. It was also far too early to be awake on their day off. 

Dressing quickly, he made his way to the bakery. The business had flourished upon re-opening. The incidents with Talon a year ago seemed a lifetime away when his days were now filled with filling cupcake orders, decorating cakes and arguing over what the treat of the day should be.

The bakery was supposed to be closed today, McCree was surprised to find the front door unlocked. As he stepped inside, he was overwhelmed by the smell of pecan pie. 

Suspicious, he slowly crept to the back, making sure to stay quiet. Old habits did indeed die hard.

He was surprised to see Hanzo taking a fresh pie out of the oven, wearing the frilly apron McCree had bought him as a gag gift.

Hanzo had been adamant against wearing the frilly, sky blue apron until now. 

Turning with the pie precariously held, Hanzo froze at the sight of McCree. 

"Surprise?" Hanzo blushed and set the pie down, presenting it with a wave of his hands.

"Darlin'?" Hanzo approached McCree and drew him into a massive hug.

"Happy anniversary, my love." McCree grinned and leaned down to kiss Hanzo while taking in the scent of the sweet pie. 

"Happy anniversary darlin'."

After letting the pie cool, they return to their apartment. 

"It will be better fresh," Hanzo smirked as he brought two plates with forks and a knife to the couch.

"Who are you and where's my honey? My Hanzo doesn't eat sweets for breakfast." McCree accepted both plates with a chuckles.

"He is currently celebrating his anniversary with his love." Hanzo laughed, slicing two huge pieces of pie. 

"Well shucks! Honored to be the reason of breakin' your healthy habits. What else is on the agenda for the day?"

Hanzo shrugged, "I did not get much further than this. The idea struck me last night and I decided why not." Taking a huge fork full of pie, Hanzo hummed at the taste.

As McCree bit into his, the room was filled with the rays of the sun just starting to rise and illuminate the world. He felt like a romantic sap when he thought Hanzo was gorgeous in the rays of first light. 

He hadn't expected his life to come to this point, living the domestic life with a sweetheart to call his own.

Not that he was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.   
> God I had a blast writing this. I may revisit in the future, at the moment though the story is as done as it's going to be! At lease there's a good chance I do a E rated anniversary follow up ;) Eventually.  
> If anyone noticed anything weird or wrong do let me know, I write out of order and easily miss things. :)


End file.
